


Lady of the Empire

by All_Smiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Mustafar (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Lives, Political Alliances, Sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Empire, Suitless Darth Vader, kinda sexy, political maneuvering, sort-of forced marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Smiles/pseuds/All_Smiles
Summary: Padmé Amidala faked her death, put her children in hiding, and then continued to expand the Rebellion. But once she gets captured by the Empire she has to face not only Emperor Palpatine, but her past lover, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. She soon realizes that she will have to resort to a new form of politicking and games.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 66
Kudos: 156





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write something like this for a long time, and I'm finally doing it!
> 
> I decided to take a slightly different approach from if Padmé had said yes to Anakin on Mustafar, or if the Rebellion sent her in on a mission to recruit Anakin under the guise of surrendering and joining the Empire. Here, she's gonna have to make the best of being captured.
> 
> Imperial Anidala with a suit-less Vader is *chef's kiss*

As Padmé sat in the imperial transport, cuffed with a stormtrooper at each side of her. Her brain couldn’t help but run at lightspeed. Everything she loved and held dear to her, was flashing before her eyes yet again.

Her children were safe and separated. But due to her capture, she worried if her allies would give the Empire the information they needed. She feared for the future of the Rebellion. She feared for herself.

And yet, if anyone were to look at Padmé at this very moment, they would not know she was in a current state of panic. She sat with the same regal posture she bore when she was 14, and known as Queen Amidala of Naboo. Chin high, legs still, eyes straight ahead, not even looking at the galaxy passing by them out of the windows. Even with her thick brown curls disheveled and her beige jumpsuit stained from fighting, she looked untouchable. 

Nobody said anything to her. She said nothing to anyone.

_ Attention passengers, we will be arriving on Coruscant in approximately 3 minutes. _ Said a robotic voice over the intercom of the transport. In just three short minutes Padmé would be meeting her doom. She would come face-to-face with the Emperor, a former colleague she once considered a mentor and friend, now known feared throughout the galaxy as a ruler who did not take will to those who commited treason. And as someone who had a hand in the conception in the rebellion, Padmé was about as treasonous as they come.

This would not end well for her.

The transport landed right before the Imperial Palace steps. Coruscant’s horizon was in the midst of twilight - everything was cast in deep blue and mild orange light. The air-tight doors unlocked and ejected from their slots, swinging upwards and letting in the air of coruscant. It smelled the same to Padmé, however she could sense the atmosphere had gotten more sinistar since she was last here a year ago.

“Up, rebel scum.” Said the stormtrooper to her left, jabbing the pointed end of his blaster into the side of her upper arm. She stood up smoothly, not allowing her posture to falter. The two stormtroopers grabbed her by her forearms, right under her elbow, and aggressively walked her out of the transport and up the palace steps.

It had changed a lot since the Emperor took over. It used to be called the Presidential Palace, and was much simpler in its structure. But now it was called the Imperial Palace, and was much more grandiose in scale and design. There were way more towers and they were very sharp, shooting up into the sky like large spikes. Things did stay true to the original material as everything new was in the same green-gray stone it had always been. But still, the updates certainly got the message across: imposing, domineering, and dangerous.

“Alert the Emperor that the captive has arrived.” Said the stormtrooper on her right to one of the people that worked in the palace as guards.

An elevator ride and a few more minutes of walking later and Padmé, along with her escorts, were standing outside of the throne room awaiting to be allowed in.

She still wore no emotion on her face.

The doors slid open to reveal Emperor Palpatine, in dark cloaks, sitting on his throne in front of a round window overlooking the city. And next to the Emperor...was him.

Her husband. Having not aged at all since that fateful day on Mustafar.

His blazing blue eyes bore into her soothing brown ones, his stare was so intense Padmé had to turn away from him or else the heartache she’d been managing for the past year would become unbearable.

This was Palpatine’s doing. He knew having Anakin here would weaken her emotional state. It was a dirty move. One that made her despise him even more.

The troopers brought Padmé into the throne room and stopped just short of the stairwell leading up to Palpatine and Anakin.

“Senator Amidala...or should we just call you Padmé since you are a senator nomore?” Palpatine spoke in a low, growling voice. He turned to Anakin. “What do you think, Lord Vader?”

Padmé shut her eyes at the mention of Anakin’s  _ other _ name. The name that had instilled so much fear throughout the galaxy in such a short amount of time. She felt a pinch in her heart.

“Padmé should suffice my master.” He responded. In this very short-lived moment, Padmé felt slightly relaxed. Anakin still had that warm, relaxed voice that she remembered so potently; and hearing it so close sparked some much needed hope within her.

Palpatine continued. “Indeed. I’ll go even further. I will strip you of your regal name, Amidala, completely. From henceforth you shall be referred to as only Padmé Naberrie.” Padmé’s birth name snaked out of his mouth if it were a curse. “Now Mrs. Naberrie, we have a lot to get through with you.”

“I will give you nothing.” She responded. It was the first words she’d spoken in hours and her voice was slightly hoarse from having not spoken or drunken anything in hours. “Torturing me will be a waste of time.”

Palpatine chuckled slightly, his face contorting in a vile expression. “My dear, rather you give us information or not, you will end up in a grave. A  _ real _ one this time.” Padmé didn’t flinch. She knew she probably wasn’t going to survive this and was prepared to go down with a fight. Palpatine gestured to the troopers, who then released their grips from Padmé while shoving her down so that she was on her knees. The friction caused her to grunt.

Palpatine reached out with one one hand, waving it infront of her face and said. “You will answer every question I have about the rebellion.” Padmé felt nothing but the slightest tug at her brain. She glared at the Emperor, he glared back and snarled.

“Ah, so you were right Lord Vader, she does not have a weak mind. Ah what a pity. That would have made this so much easier.” Palpatine turned to Anakin. “Lord Vader, escort Mrs. Naberrie to a cell where she will be detained. I will make sure the commanders oversee preparations for the interrogation.” 

“Yes, my master.” Anakin responded cooly. He sauntered down the steps that lead to the Emperor's throne and down to Padmé, where they still had yet to make eye-contact since she was first escorted in. He grabbed her by the upper arm, his grip was firm but way more gentle than that of the stormtroopers who left her sore. Anakin escorted her out of the throne room.

Once they entered the elevator, Padmé was determined to talk to him, because a part of her knew, there was still good in him.

“Anakin, listen to me. You don’t need the Emperor, he’s dangerous and wreaking havoc on the entire galaxy. I’m here. Leave with me!” She reached out with her fingers, restrained by the cuffs on her wrists, and touched his. She finally looked into his eyes, much calmer, but still running with passion. They were deep, blue, wide, just as she remembered, the right one still had that scar going down next to it. She looked at his honey-brown locs, which she wanted so desperately to run her fingers through. 

Anakin leaned over without saying a word, leaned in and kissed her. The world around them melted and she felt as if she were floating. Padmé gave in, and for the first time in seemingly forever, she felt almost blissful. Like when they were picnicking on Naboo and falling for each other for the first time.

_ Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me. _

_ Well...if it works. _

That particular memory jogged her back to reality, and she slowly pulled away from his lips.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just had to do that one last time.”

Padmé shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be.”

Anakin’s face was hard to read, however his voice was still full of warmth and actually rather hopeful. “You’re right. If you confess what you know about the Rebellion to the Emperor - if you swear your allegiance to him and join us, he might spare you. I’ll vouch for you, he’ll listen to me.”

“I’m not going to join the Empire, Anakin.”

Anakin’s face hardened. “Why?” Padmé could feel the shift in air pressure as they descended further down in the elevator.

Padmé held back a scoff, “Have you seen the galaxy? It’s in shambles. Just look at what they’ve done to Samovar and Geonosis!”

“What about all the other places in the galaxy? The Empire has been an improvement in many parts.”

“Oh what like Canto Bight? They’ve always made money from wars, Anakin, the Empire is just lining their pockets as usual.”

Anakin’s jaw clenched. “You will refer to me as either Darth Vader or Lord Vader.”

Padmé’s heart dropped, she was on the verge of tears. “No,” she shook her head. Voice breaking. “You’re Anakin.” She sobbed.

A year ago, Anakin didn’t even want to serve the Emperor. He said he would overthrow the Emperor and offered Padmé his hand in ruling the galaxy as equals. Now, he wanted her to swear allegiance to Palpatine. He really had changed.

Before he could respond, the elevator stopped. They were somewhere beneath the palace. There were long corridors of cells, Anakin selected the third one from the entrance, entered in a code, and the doors opened.

“Your interrogation will be in two hours. Get your lies in order."


	2. Preset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader decides Padmé will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who read, left Kudos, and/or commented on the first chapter :) It really means a lot.
> 
> Secondly - This chapter is Vader/Anakin-centric, and a bit of an exposition dump, but a necessary one. He may be a Sith Lord but he will always love Padmé.

“How are we to go about the interrogation?” Vader asked the imperial officers once they were escorted into one of the few labs in the far east wing of the Palace. “I have been informed that we’re trying out a different method.”

An officer stood before him in his heavily starched medium gray uniform and a smug expression on his face. He looked to be in his early-thirties, rather tall, with ash-brown hair and blue eyes.

“Trust me Lord Vader, you won’t be disappointed.” The officer walked over to him and extended a gloved hand. “Orson Krennic at your service.”

Anakin reached out with his hand and shook it, not seeing the need to introduce himself as everyone in the galaxy knew who he was. “Proceed.” Was all he said.

Krennic stepped back towards the table that was at the center of the lab. Behind him were several other Imperial officers all in similar uniform. Everything in the lab was stark white and pristinely clean, minus a round and black contraption that sat on the table. The thing struck Vader as particularly odd because of the giant needle sticking out of its side.

“I have been put in charge of creating a device that would make interrogations go over much smoothly for everybody, even force users. My team and I have come up with a solution, IT-O: a droid manufactured to get the most out of our captures.” Krennic motioned to the round droid sitting atop the table, shut down.

“Now, the droid is not finished by a long shot. It’s still primarily in beta mode, but a couple of its functions have been cleared for use, and I think Mrs. Naberrie will make for a good first candidate.”

Vader pursed his lips, unsure of how he felt about using something like this on Padmé.

“What are its functions?” He asked as he crossed his arms. Krennic reached behind the droid, flicked a switch and it creeped to life, hovering above the table at Krennic’s shoulder. A red beam coming from it’s sensor formed at the bottom of the droid and it seemingly was facing Anakin.

“The main one is the truth serum which is located in the drug injector, hence the needle. Ideally the drug would inflict great pain into the interrogatee, however we’re still working on a formula that won’t outright kill them. So in its place, we have a serum that simply weakens the consciousness of the prisoner. Not so much that they fall asleep, but not so little that they will be able to control what they say. Not without some very high restraint skills at the very least. We used a small amount of a potent strand of hallucinogen found in Death Sticks, and formulated it with other pharmaceuticals to give it the effect that it does. It also contains a mind probe feature, though I recommend to use it sparingly because it might do some damage to the subject's brain, if that’s something you even care about, since Ms. Naberrie will more than likely be executed shortly after.” Krennic chuckled at the end of his presentation, but Vader did not return the amusement, however he did not show discomfort either. He simply remained silent. Krennic continued on about the plans for the evolution of the droid.

Vader paid attention throughout the presentation, but was thinking as well. He’d come to the conclusion that while this was not ideal, he would go through with the droid if Padmé proved to be difficult, which it seemed would be the case. She wouldn’t be in any pain, which put him at ease.

When Krennic was done, Vader nodded at him and his team, and said in a low voice. “This will do just fine. Thank you.” 

Krennic smiled. “Thank _you_ , Lord Vader.” As he turned to his team and began giving them instructions, Vader slipped out of the lab and began to head out of the palace.

Vader had been a storm of emotions for the past day and a half, ever since he was alerted that Padmé was not only alive, but working for the Rebellion, and heading to Coruscant under the custody of the Empire, his thoughts have been moving at lightspeed.

_Why did she fake her death? What happened to our baby? Why join the Rebellion? Do you still love me?_

Were the questions that ran through Vader’s head as he began on his stroll to his apartment. It was only a short walking distance away from the Imperial Palace. The building was staggering in height, more long than wide, and a sleek and shiny black color. It was referred to officially as Darth Vader’s Palace. Though Vader lived there, he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t have extravagant furnishings or decor like the Emperor; he kept things simple. He was having his very own fortress built on Mustafar that he was much more passionate about, which would be wrapping up in a couple of months. Far away from the Emperor and the commotion of Coruscant just as he liked.

After he’d entered his building and went through the necessary security, he finally settled in his private quarters. Finally alone for the first time in several days. He slouched down in one of the chairs by the window, showcasing the bustling city and it’s sunset. He leaned forward, cupping his face in hands.

 _I will not lose Padmé,_ he thought. _No matter how this interrogation goes. She will not be killed._

He racked his brain for some way, anyway, that Padmé would come out of this alive. Vader’s faith in the Empire was unshakable, but then again, so was his bond with his Padmé.

He had just under an hour to get a plan in order and present it to the Emperor before he had to be present for the interrogation. He would have to act fast.

Vader didn’t have the vast political knowledge of Padmé or the Emperor, but he spent a great chunk of his years back when he was Anakin Skywalker surrounded by politicians and being a war general - so he wasn’t completely ignorant to it either. And besides, he and Padmé talked quite a bit about her profession and what went into it on their secret dates and getaways.

An idea sparked in his mind at those memories. He could possibly convince the Emperor to keep Padmé as a hostage, and while she’s here, really try to convince her to see eye-to-eye with him. If she were any other member of the Rebellion, then she probably would be held as a hostage, but due to her being a founding member, the Emperor wanted to make a statement, which would mean her death. Vader already despised the Emperor, however he knew it was better to bargain with him. But what if she were to join them? While it was true she wasn’t budging in the elevator, Vader hadn’t put forth a good argument either. He was emotional after having seen her for the first time in a year after thinking she had died. Padmé afterall wasn’t adverse to being convinced by him, back when he was a Jedi, and she was a senator. 

Vader set up a hologram with the Emperor, the silhouette of the Emperor in his dark cloaks appeared on his desk.

“Lord Vader,” he started.

“My Master,” Vader responded.

“I notice this call is coming from your Palace, do you intend on not attending Ms. Naberrie’s interrogation?”

Vader shook his head. “No Master, I just wanted time to personally prepare myself before the event. The presentation of the droid went over quickly. I will be back for the interrogation shortly.” It wasn’t a lie. While the Emperor probably thought that Vader was perfecting his torture methods, Vader really just needed to settle his mind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to think clearly within the walls of the Imperial Palace.

“Good, good.” the Emperor gritted out. “I sense there’s something you wish to tell me?”

“Indeed. Master, I have a proposal for what to do with Padmé once her interrogation is complete.” Vader instantly knew he had kind of messed up by not referring to her by her last name, but still, the Emperor knew all too well about he and Padmé’s past as it was his fear of losing her that was the catalyst for Vader joining him

The Emperor pressed together his pale blue lips as if he were already unconvinced of Vader’s idea. “I intend to publicly execute Ms. Naberrie, broadcasting it over the entirety of the HoloNet. However I suppose I could be open-minded to another option. Proceed.”

“Ms. Naberrie is often seen as a symbol of good leadership. The people of Naboo regard her as one of the best queens in their history. She was well known throughout the senate as well. The Empire is still feared by many planets, some even see us as barbaric. I think having Padmé as one of the forefront members of the Empire would send a positive message in our regard. If someone with her reputation is willing to join us, then more systems would be willing to as well. I would do everything in my power to convince her.”

There was a glint in the Emperor’s bright yellow eyes. “This is true. However I severely doubt that Ms. Naberrie would join us willingly. She is beyond conving...hmmmm...unless we do it unwillingly.”

Vader raised an eyebrow, refusing to show any of his panic, hoping that he did not intend to use a Marian on Padmé. “What do you mean, Master?”

“You and Ms. Naberrie are still technically married. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala never officially divorced.”

“Anakin Skywalker has been destroyed.” Vader retorted in a low voice. While he certainly didn’t mind where this was going, he didn’t like hearing his old name.

“Yes, but you still wear his flesh.” The Emperor responded. “You, Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces joined in matrimony with Padmé _Amidala_ , a noble of Naboo, would certainly send a message across the entire galaxy. Even stronger than her death would.” There was a certain giddiness to the Emperor’s tone, as if he just cracked a puzzle of some sort.

“It certainly would, Master.” Vader responded. Vader still loved Padmé deeply, and if a part of her still loved him, then being allowed to continue their marriage was a positive in his eyes. Being able to interact with Padmé as wife and husband again would no doubt improve his incredibly miserable life, as well as give him ample time to get her on board with the Empire.

“There shall be a wedding. Purley for appearances, as to make sure the whole galaxy knows. Yes, yes. This shall be good. Head back to my Palace immediately. Do not tell her the news until _after_ her interrogation is complete. If she still thinks she’s going to die, we might be able to get more information out of her.” The Emperor nodded, proud of himself. “And Vader, I _know_ you still have compassion for her. Consider this my gift to you.”

Vader nodded slowly at the hologram. “Thank you, my Master.”

The Emperor’s image in the hologram disintegrated, and Vader was left alone once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Palpatine really just said "Have a little Padmé as a treat."
> 
> I hope my fellow _Rogue One_ fans appreciated this!
> 
> Time for some notes:
> 
> [Orson Krennic.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orson_Callan_Krennic)  
> [IT-O droid.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/IT-O_Interrogator) (Borrowed a bit from both canon and legends for this. It is never stated who actually invented within either Canon or Legends, just that it came from the Imperial Science Bureau, so in this fic, I made it so Krennic had a role in it within his early career.  
> [Death Sticks.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Death_stick/Legends) You may remember them from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEpr2T_gKYw) iconic scene from _Attack of the Clones._ Purely from my imagination that the truth serum contains anything from them, however it seems like something the Empire would definitely do.
> 
> [Darth Vader's Palace.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_Vader's_Palace)
> 
> [Fortress Vader.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fortress_Vader)
> 
> [HoloNet.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/HoloNet)
> 
> [Marian.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mairan) That tentacle monster from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HmyrbIK5OI) scene in _Rogue One._
> 
> Darth Vader's official rank in the Empire was the [Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme_Commander_\(Empire\)/Legends)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé's interrogation does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some content warnings:  
> 1\. Padmé is interrogated in this scene. It's not pretty, however she does NOT get physically assaulted. I didn't base it too much off of Leia's interrogation because that's with the completed IT-O droid and also extremely brutal. (It's described in the ANH novelization and radio show.)  
> 2\. The truth serum gets used on Padmé, and it has similar affects to drug use.  
> 3\. There is vomit towards the end. It's not graphically described. 
> 
> That should be it. A HUGE thank you to everyone who's been giving this fanfic the time of day, seriously you guys are the best <3

Padmé knew one thing for sure - if she was going out, she would be going out fighting. She never took anything lying down, not on Naboo, not on Geonosis, and not on Rodia. She may be killed by the Empire come morning, but she would make sure they’d never forget her. She would do everything in her power to show how strong she was.

She couldn’t escape. Not now at least. There were too many guards around. Stormtroopers and security droids crawled around the palace, meaning that even if she could somehow acquire a blaster, she would not be making it out alive. She would not give them the satisfaction of making her death easy. She would be publicly executed, as Palpatine more than likely intended, and before the final blow would be struck, she would speak her final words directly to the Rebellion to let them know to keep hope alive.

She had been waiting in the interrogation room for several minutes before Anakin entered. She’d been brought there by stormtroopers, who’d strapped her to the chair without so much as a single word exchanged. The interrogation room was larger than she expected. Separated by two different sections. The one where she would be questioned, and the other seemingly for an audience. The room’s walls were black, illuminated by the bright white lights above them; and in the center of the room was Padmé in the interrogation chair.

Anakin immediately made eye-contact with her, he seemed calm. Much calmer than when she was first brought before Palpatine. Along with Anakin came several other officers behind him in clean gray uniforms, however they stepped into the viewing room while Anakin remained in the interrogating room. Floating behind him, was a sight that frightened Padmé - a large circular droid with a large bright red eye and a huge syringe sticking out from its side. 

And finally, a KX unit security droid entered the room and stood by the door. The droid stood slightly taller than Anakin; it had a boxy and humanoid frame, shelled in matte black metal. Although their design was made to make it look intimidating, the most unsettling thing Padmé found about it were the glowing white lenses that seemed to look right through her.

Padmé noted that the droid also carried a blaster similar to the ones stormtroopers carried.

Anakin walked over to Padmé, the floating droid following behind. He stopped, putting a short distance between them, the two making eye contact desperately trying to pull each other in, and simultaneously push each other further away.

“It’s time for your questioning,” he finally said. “This can go several ways.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so I have options.” She said in a sarcastic tone. It was not a question.

Anakin’s face remained stone. “Yes. I can ask you questions, and you answer without resorting to other means.” Anakin gestured towards the viewing room, where the officers looked upon them patiently, and on a small table in front of them was a hologram of Palpatine in his usual dark robes, yellow eyes peering behind them. “As you can see, the Emperor will be viewing this. Pull anything sneaky and he will know.” He began walking around in a circle, around Padmé his eyes never leaving hers, her eyes never leaving his. “Your second option is that I use the mind trick. They don’t work on you. If I pry, I know you will resist and that could potentially leave you damaged. Everyone in this room knows you are not weak minded. As for the third option,” Anakin glanced over to the droid that was floating directly in front of Padmé. “That is an interrogation droid invented by the very officers behind the glass. It’s new, not nearly finished. However some aspects of it have been cleared to be put into use. Including the truth serum. This questioning can turn very much into a test run for it if it need be.”

Padmé glared at the needle and a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed. “So be it.” She said.

Anakin was back right in front of her. He started the process. “Where is the Rebellion's headquarters?”

Padmé glared at him, saying nothing. 

A moment passed and Anakin waved his hand in front of Padmé. “You will tell me the location of the Rebellion’s headquarters.” He said in a steady voice. Padmé felt a similar sensation as to when Palpatine tried it - the slightest tug at her brain, but she felt no compulsion to answer. He held his hand right before her face, stated the demand again with slightly more force. Padmé felt a stronger tug at her brain. Not pain, but pressure; and it made her twist her face in discomfort. She still felt no compulsion to answer.

Anakin pulled back, his face had fallen slightly. “It’s clear that things are going to have to be difficult.” He said in a quiet voice, showing the mildest of discomfort.

Anakin stepped back, and the droid moved forward. Padmé’s breathing hitched and her eyes shifted between Anakin and the piercing red stare of the droid. Padmé noticed all of the officers in the viewing room began to sit up and forward in their chairs anticipating what was to happen next.

_I have no choice._

_Yes, you do._

The droid swooped down, and in one swift gesture that lasted a second, it pierced Padmé’s arm with the needle. Padmé instinctively jumped at the pinch she felt, but it was useless as her restraints were tight.

She was overcome almost immediately with a wave of euphoria. She felt mental walls slowly get pushed down as her breathing slowed. She then had her senses flooded, her vision became odd. First everything went blurry and then she was hallucinating. The droid became a round coffee table, the officers became Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Satine Kryze, Sabé, and Ahsoka Tano. The room suddenly faded into the apartment she owned on Coruscant, before the Republic fell and she worked in the Galactic Senate. The walls went from the striking black of the interrogation room, to the soothing blue and purples of her old home. The harsh lighting became softer, and the door became a window to the bustling air traffic of Coruscant against a warm, beautiful sunset.

Anakin was no longer in his black imperial robes, but his old Jedi robes, which while still dark, reminded her of the Anakin she knew and loved.

“Can you hear me Padmé?” He asked, his voice slightly echoed.

“Yes,” she replied, breathless. Her whole body felt weightless; as if she were floating but couldn’t use her limbs.

“Tell me where the Rebellion headquarters are.”

Padmé felt one of the walls in her mind come crashing down, followed by the slightest need to tell him. 

“You mustn’t!” Said Mon Mothma in her signature sing-song way of speaking. “He intends to destroy us.”

Padmé continued to breath slowly. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I can’t,” she said.

“Yes, you can.” said Anakin calmly.

She smiled at him and giggled. “No I can’t Ani! You know why.” 

Anakin squinted at her, and repeated the demand in a more stern voice. “You will tell me the location of the headquarters.” 

Padmé suddenly felt as if words were flooding from her to brain to her mouth, but as soon as she was on the cusp of spitting out the location, all of her friends behind her snapped “NO!” and she closed her mouth immediately.

“Ani, I can’t.” she said solemnly.

Anakin exhaled, clearly annoyed. “What were you doing on Naboo?”

Padmé suddenly found herself deeply offended as if Anakin had personally insulted her. “What?! A person can’t visit their home now?” she nearly yelled, staring at him with fury in her eyes. 

Anakin walked forward, placing a hand on hers, gazing at her lovingly. “You know I would never try to take that from you. I just want to know what you were doing there.”

Padmé’s heartbeat started to quicken, she smiled and leaned her head back against the chair.

Just as she was about to respond, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. 

“Don’t give in, Padmé.” she looked over Anakin’s shoulder and sure enough there was Obi-Wan Kenobi where Palpatine’s hologram would be, looking at Padmé with a knowing look in his eyes. He looked the exact same as when she gave birth: slightly worn-out Jedi robes and disheveled hair.

Padmé’s brows furrowed. “Obi-Wan?!”

Anakin removed his hand from hers and stepped back. “What did you just say?” he growled.

Padmé continued to look behind him, “Obi-Wan...is here.” she said.

Anakin immediately looked behind him, then back to Padmé with a puzzled look on his face. “What’s he saying?”

Obi-Wan nodded at her.

“That I must resist you.”

Anakin noticeably got more tense. His shoulders raised and his jaw clenched. “ _Forget him_ ,” he snarled. “He turned you against me. He’s always been jealous of me because of my power. He only wants to come between us.”

Padmé shook her head, smirking. “It wasn’t Obi-Wan that came between us. It was Vader.”

“I _am_ Darth Vader.”

“No,” Padmé continued shaking her head. “You just wear his mask.”

Anakin became increasingly more upset the longer this interrogation was going. “Answers my questions now.” He spat.

Padmé suddenly felt a tug throughout her whole body, as if she were suddenly pushed forward slightly. She could tell it wasn’t Anakin using the Force. It was as if something was bubbling within her. The effect left her feeling queasy, and the room began to spin.

“Resist,” said the voices of Bail, Mon, Sabé, Satine, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, Padmé was no longer in her apartment, but a medical facility she remembered all too well. The white-hot lighting, the feeling of life draining from her, the sweat pooling on the surface of her face and neck.

“Tell me what you know.” Anakin’s voice was right above her but she couldn’t see him.

Her will to resist was naturally fleeting back, moving in and out of her. One moment she wanted nothing else but to tell him, then in the next split second she pulled back up one of her mental walls. Fighting the truth serum was driving her to the brink of insanity, as it took nearly every fiber of her being to combat this.

“You must fight this,” Obi-Wan said. “Do it for Luke,” suddenly he was right next to her as he was on Polis Massa, holding her newborn son and showing him to her for the first time as he wiggled in his arms.

“She looks sick!” Anakin’s voice broke through sounding slightly worried. He was not addressing her but someone else she could not see.

“Luke,” she said, as she did the first time she spoke his name. She felt more and ill, as if she could drop dead at any second.

“Who is Luke?!” Anakin’s voice asked brashly.

“Do it for Leia.” Bail Organa said as he too walked over and showed Padmé her newborn daughter, her brown eyes looking up, taking in the sight of her mother.

“Leia.” She breathed.

She heard Anakin’s voice ask “Leia?”

Just as Padmé felt herself losing her grasp, she all of a sudden felt _very_ much alive. She jolted, snapping back into reality. In the blink of an eye she was back in the interrogation room. All of her friends were gone and back to being officers. Her incredible nausea was getting worse by the second. Padmé had never felt this sick before in her life, not even when she had been poisoned. 

She took one glance at Anakin, and finally, she twisted in the chair against her restraints, faced the floor and vomited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_o  
> Some End Notes:
> 
> What was the interrogation like between Vader and Leia? [This video](https://youtu.be/-5rqOIPIIXs) talks about it. The ["Star Wars" radio show from 1981](https://archive.org/details/StarWarsRadio/08+Star+Wars+08.mp3) goes into a lot of detail as well (skip to around the 8min mark.) It's...something.
> 
> [KX Series Security Droid.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/KX-series_security_droid) Our beloved [sarcasm-bot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II1x9ptMZag) [K-2SO](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/K-2SO) was one.
> 
> [Jedi mind-tricking gone a little dark.](https://youtu.be/5xUHQDQZ6E4)
> 
> [Padmé's apartment on Coruscant.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Padm%C3%A9%27s_Apartment)
> 
> [Bail Organa.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bail_Organa)
> 
> [Mon Mothma.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mon_Mothma)
> 
> [Sabé.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sab%C3%A9)
> 
> [Satine Kryze.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Satine_Kryze)
> 
> [Ahsoka Tano.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahsoka_Tano)
> 
> What is [Polis Massa?](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Polis_Massa) [The birthplace of Luke and Leia!](https://youtu.be/ohsLZxQYBk8)
> 
> If you're wondering why the end notes from the first chapter keep getting posted with the newest chapter - I'm wondering the same exact thing lol. I'm waiting for a response from Ao3 to see what I can do about it. Sorry for the inconvenience in the meantime.
> 
> Thanks so much again for reading, commenting and leaving kudos <3


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the interrogation, everyone is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay with this chapter. It took quite a bit of rewriting and editing before I was happy with it.  
> Right off the bat - certain events do get retconned in this chapter, specifically the events of Mustafar. Aside from the obvious of Vader not getting burned, so do the events that happen between him and Padmé.
> 
> Some content warnings:  
> 1\. More references to vomit, again not graphically described.  
> 2\. The events that took place on Mustafar between Anakin and Padmé get revisited, and that includes the force-choke. While in this fic, I've retconned it to be accidental (I go more into why in the end notes), I still think it's important to have this warning here. It starts after the "***" break in text and ends at "LET HER GO!" Shouted Obi-Wan.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one. I plan for things get better for Padmé in the upcoming chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that's been finding joy in this fic!

Vader and Krennic walked down the hall going to the throne room not saying a word and bracing themselves for the worst. They both knew the interrogation had gone over pitifully, and that the Emperor would not hold back in chewing them out.

The door slid open, and there was the Emperor how he usually was: on his throne cloaked in dark robes, however the air surrounding him was thicker than usual. It brought discomfort to Vader and nearly choked Krennic.

“I have called you both here because it is obvious I have not made myself clear enough to the two of you.” He said in his usual calm growl. Krennic audibly swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat. “Krennic, when I first heard of you all those years ago, you seemed like an ambitious, but righteous man with exceptional talents. I have trusted your judgement as I believe that you are one of the galaxy’s brightest; so tell me, how did that truth serum ever get your approval?” As the Emperor spit out the question his voice became sinisterly deep, however his posture remained straight and forward.

There was a pregnant pause before Krennic’s shifty eyes finally settled on the Emperor. Vader could feel Krennic desperately reaching towards the back of his mind to concoct some sort of excuse that the Emperor might buy.

“In all of our test subjects, the truth serum worked. They would answer our questions with little persuasion. It appears Mrs. Naberrie is stronger than we expected.”

The Emperor let out a sound that could only be described as a demented chuckle. “Yes, it would appear that Mrs. Naberrie is not only stronger than your expectations, but stronger than all of your test subjects. Who are these test subjects might I ask?”

“Mainly the incarcerated. We would use more volunteers, however it’s difficult to sway people to willingly participate in dangerous tests. Because of this, we had to run the test in small increments of twenty from the first formulation.”

The Emperor’s growing yellow eyes squinted as if searching Krennic’s face for a lie. “Now tell me, did any of your test subjects paint your interrogation rooms in their own regurgitation or is Mrs. Naberrie just a special case?” He asked in a patronizing tone.

Krennic exhaled, relaxing for the first time since the interrogation ended. “Most of the subjects indeed got sick, however none of them had the...violent reaction that Mrs. Naberrie had. And with this formulation we managed to extract information from all of them. I’m afraid this set of twenty just wasn’t enough to analyse all of the possible outcomes.”

The Emperor leaned back slightly in his chair, appearing to consider Krennic’s point. Vader rolled his eyes. “And how would you suggest we deal with this? We still have to develop a proper serum.”

Krennic nodded in agreement with the Emperor. “Yes your majesty. I would propose more time, and more volunteers. Maybe we could use some fresh recruits from the Armed Forces department?”

Vader stepped forward, chiming in. “I do not approve of that.”

Krennic turned to Vader with a scowl wrinkled across his face. “I beg your pardon Lord Vader?”

“I suppose you forgot that I am the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, Krennic. My word is final when it comes to our troops.”

Krennic fixed his posture and stepped forward so that he was directly next to Vader. “While that may be, Lord Vader, the Emperor’s word is final when it comes to any  _ and _ everything. Or have you forgotten that?”

“Silence!” Growled the Emperor loudly. “Cease this needless bickering at  _ once. _ ” Vader and Krennic immediately snapped out of their fight and went back to giving their undivided attention to the Emperor. “While it is true that using Imperial recruits to our Armed Forces would be much easier, we need them to fulfill their main purpose of defending our galaxy. I will see to it that the Office of Imperial Promotion puts together a volunteer campaign. We’ll aim for the Outer Rim territories.”

A small smile swept across Krennic’s face. “Thank you, your majesty. You won’t be disappointed.” 

“Very well.” The Emperor nodded. “Krennic, you are dismissed.”

Krennic turned on his heel and walked out of the chamber without so much as an acknowledgement of Vader’s existence.

The Emperor’s attention then fixed on Vader. While the air had thinned down since Krennic’s exit, Vader sensed it thicken slightly more as the Emperor examined his face.

“Lord Vader,” he began. “I am far from naive. I know that even with everything that has happened, you harbor feelings for Padmé. What I will not tolerate, is her coming before your duties to the galaxy. You know the consequences if it comes to that.” 

“I understand, Master.” Vader said. “I did not go easy on her, but I was careful so not to damage her. We would not look good if we were to damage a new member of the Imperial ranks. I will always do what is best for the galaxy and this Empire.”

“Good.” the Emperor smirked. “I have received word she will be well again in a few hours. Bring her to the grand hall tomorrow morning. Break the news of your engagement to her beforehand. I will not have her making a fuss at my table.”

“I will make sure she won’t bring disturbance, Master.”

Palpatine smiled in his usual cold way. “You are dismissed, Lord Vader.”

***

“Stop! Stop now, come back!” Padmé pleaded with Anakin, tears stinging her eyes as the mix of her emotions and the intense red heat of Mustafar surrounded them. “I love you!”

Anakin’s gaze turned demented, as the last bits of his true self were drained from him and he looked above her head, then right back into her eyes.

“YOU LIAR!” He screamed, startling her. She looked back and saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of her ship’s ledge, looking down at them.

Dread filled Padmé as she realized he’d snuck on her ship, and how Anakin would perceive it.

“No!” She defended herself backing away.

“You’re with him!” He said looking at Obi-Wan, then back to her. “You brought him here to kill me!” Anakin reached out to force choke Obi-Wan, but in a split second, Padmé jumped in front of Anakin’s reach to stop him only for the attack to land on her. She felt her windpipes being compressed, and her hands instantly went to her throat in an attempt to remove the grip.

She could see in Anakin’s eyes that he was also shocked.

“Anakin!” she breathed.

“LET HER GO!” Shouted Obi-Wan.

Padmé shot up, feeling build-up in her throat, and she instantly flew to the lavatory area of her medical room, fell to her knees in front of the toilet and released the sickness that was within her.

This was the hardest one yet, and she felt a sort of relief when she was finished. Ever since she’d been admitted into the medical center, she’d regurgitate every half-hour or so. She was finally able to get some sleep, and now that was being interrupted. 

She stood up after flushing and noticed Anakin was there by the threshold looking at her. She was slightly startled by his sudden presence, however her body was so tired that she didn’t even jump.

She said nothing to him, and he said nothing to her. She walked towards him, he backed away from the threshold, and she pressed the button that shut the door between him and her. She was in no mood to banter or debate; she was only in the mood to shower.

Padmé removed her white medical gown and tossed it in the laundry shoot along the wall by the sink. She got a glance of herself in the mirror. Although she was feeling much better she was obviously still sick; incredibly pale skin, chapped lips, and there were purple circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep. She then noted a small bruise on her shoulder where a stormtrooper had tazed her the night she’d been arrested. Her dark curls were wild and scattered all over her head, free from any bands or pins. 

Her sadness increased, and she had to stop herself from crying. It was not because of her appearance, but because of the fact that she would be executed in a few short hours and there was no way for her to say goodbye to her children. The Rebellion would live on without her. There were many great leaders within it. But her small, one year-old babies would grow up with no memory of their mother. And when they would one day maybe learn about who Padmé Amidala Naberrie was, they would be presented with footage of her being publicly killed for the entire galaxy to see because she was “rebel scum.” The history books would surely not be kind to her memory, and the Empire will have stomped out most of the remnants of the Old Republic by then.

She just hoped that Bail, Breha, Owen, and Beru would tell Luke and Leia the truth about her one day. 

Padmé pushed those thoughts from her mind as she bathed. She took her sweet time with it, as this would likely be the final luxury she could indulge in. She paid extra care to her teeth, as she wanted to get the rancid taste out of her mouth, her face, and hair which had gotten very dirty since her arrest.

She dried off, and put on a fresh medical gown, opting to leave her hair damp and push to the back, as she didn’t feel like being bothered with drying it.

She stepped out of the lavatory feeling refreshed and with little nausea. It was the closest she’d come to feeling like herself since she was taken.

Awaiting her exit from the lavatory was Anakin sitting in a chair by her bed, as well as two 2-1B surgical droids. One was carrying a small cup of clear gel and two pieces of green bread atop a metal tray, and the other was holding the contraption that was used to measure and monitor the toxicity levels in her blood that had been used on her twice before.

“Hello Mrs. Naberrie,” said the one with the tester as she sat down on her bed. “Please hand me your arm.” She held out her right arm, the one they’d used twice before. It pricked her and then took in her blood. She was used to it by now, so she didn’t even wince. “Good news,” the droid said as it analyzed her results. “Your toxicity levels are almost completely down. You should make a full recovery come morning.”

Padmé snorted. “It’s not morning yet?”

“The sun will not begin to rise for another five hours.” The droid responded.

Padmé internally groaned.

The other droid spoke up. “We have brought you BactaGel, this will help heal your internal organs. As well as some polystarch bread. Bread will help absorb any leftover toxins that may be left in your stomach.” The droid sat the tray at the foot of her bed, she leaned over and brought it to her lap. 

Padmé, never one to forget her manners, uttered a small “Thank you.” Even though she found it awkward how the Empire was putting effort into her recovery just to slaughter her later.

The droids left, leaving just her and Anakin. She paid him no attention and instead grabbed her spoon and began to eat her BactaGel. It tasted like nothing and was slippery in consistency. She focused on the viewscreen which was on the wall opposite of where she sat. It was playing the HoloNet News, which was discussing the proposed partnership between the Empire and the Corellian Engineering Corporation.

“How long have you been here?” she asked Anakin, not averting her eyes from the viewscreen.

“I slept here.” He responded.

Before Padmé could respond, the HoloNet News suddenly changed to a much more serious segment. The viewscreen was now playing footage of yesterday's siege of Theed - the day of Padmé’s arrest. 

_ “Yesterday was a triumphant day for the Empire,” _ said the newscaster, narrating over the footage.  _ “Not too long ago, the Empire received a tip that a high ranking Rebel affiliate had been hiding out in a neighborhood in Theed, and Naboo supporting the Empire, gave them full permission to come in and scope for suspects. After a week or so with no lead, the Empire had to make the searchings more aggressive.” _ She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at their wording. It was a huge understatement. The situation turned fully violent with beatings, and threats to start publicly thrashing and arresting anyone who could be remotely suspected, even on the most trivial of things.  _ “The Rebel in question was foolish enough to then contact the Rebellion for reinforcements, however their transmission was intercepted by our brilliant officers. After they were discovered they were taken in as a prisoner, and are currently under the custody of the Empire.” _ False. Padmé was using a transmitter borrowed from who she thought was a trusted friend, but ended up being the one responsible for her being discovered in the first place. The catch was - no one outside of Imperial officers and the people who were there to witness the showdown knew it was Padmé who got caught. The Empire actually blanked out her face and pitched down her voice on the footage of her being arrested. Padmé was unsure why this was, she could only assume that it was Palpatine wanting some element of surprise for when he announced her execution.

The footage was hard for her to watch, and she noticed even Anakin shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious the stormtroopers were being anything but cordigal to her. Grabbing her harshly by the arms, throwing her on the ground, tazing her, then snatching her wrists and cuffing them. Calling her names. She cried and grunted in pain; a sight so terrible it managed to take away from the beauty of Theed that was in the background. Padmé flinched watching herself being treated as such, remembering how fast everything happened. The people of the neighborhood were in a mix of shock, disbelief, and outrage as surely the people of Naboo knew exactly who Padmé was, and up until that point, thought she was dead.

“Enough.” She said sternly. She slammed her spoon down, and pressed a button on her bed, turning the viewscreen off. Defeated she leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes; the reality of everything hitting her for the upteenth time.

Anakin’s voice interrupted her thoughts.“You should eat.”

Padmé didn’t bother making eye contact with him. “What’s the point? I’m going to die in a few hours anyway.”

“It’s not like you to be scared of death.”

“I’m not scared of dying. There’s other things…” Luke and Leia’s angelic faces popped into her mind yet again. 

Anakin sighed, then shifted forward in his seat, his face getting very serious. “Well, you have nothing to worry about. Dying or otherwise.”

Padmé turned to him, confused and intrigued. “Palpatine’s postponed my execution? Why? They want to keep injecting me with that stuff? I won’t budge. Ever.”

Anakin shook his head. “It’s not postponed. It’s not happening at all. You’re going to stay with me. As my wife.”

Padmé blinked, taken aback. She eventually sat up fully in her bed, looking Anakin dead in the eyes. “I don’t remember us ever having that discussion.”

“We did. About four years ago, on Geonosis.”

And Padmé laughed. She laughed so hard she cried. Her emotions were a wreck. A mixture of dread, disbelief, hope, and relief. She couldn’t think straight, but at the same time, could see all the possibilities of her future right in front of her. Such shock and confusion ran through her as she was practically howling her bed. How? How could all of this happen? Why so fast? Palpatine hated the Rebellion, and surely hated her…

And then it hit her.

None of this was by coincidence or happenstance. It was all by plan. And she was being made a pawn yet again.

Padmé eventually grew quiet, no longer laughing and slowing her breathing down to catch herself.

Anakin’s brows were furrowed and he appeared to be utterly bewildered. “Well...that certainly wasn’t the response I was expecting.”

She looked at Anakin, a humored expression across her face and in this moment, she pitied her husband, because Palpatine had slyly drawn him into this as well.

“Oh Ani, you have no idea what’s to be expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My explanation: I retconned the force-choke to be accidental in this fic, because I don't see any scenario where Padmé would stay with Vaderkin with the current set-up of it being purposeful. I feel it would come off as being remiss to the abusive aspects that act carries. This way, her forgiveness of Anakin is more believable for this particular scenario.
> 
> Time for some links.
> 
> [Office of Imperial Promotion, Galactic Truth, and Fact Correction.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Office_of_Imperial_Promotion%2C_Galactic_Truth%2C_and_Fact_Correction) (Basically where the Imperial propaganda comes from.)
> 
> A [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EreHk6wA8zg) on the Outer Rim and how the rest of the galaxy views it.
> 
> [ 2-1B surgical droid. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/2-1B_surgical_droid)
> 
> BactaGel is an invention purely from my mind. Totally fanon, not Canon or Legends. It basically just looks like clear jello.
> 
> [Polystarch bread](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Polystarch_portion_bread). Rey makes it in [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g89Dg_1HcfQ) from "The Force Awakens."
> 
> [ Viewscreen. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Viewscreen)
> 
> [ HoloNet News. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/HoloNet_News)
> 
> [ Cornellian Engineering Corporation. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Corellian_Engineering_Corporation)
> 
> Again a huge thanks to everyone that's been reading this and/or leaving feedback <3


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Anakin discuss their past, present, and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller-coaster, and it's just Anidala sitting down in a room and talking. However it was one of my favorite chapters yet to write. 
> 
> Content warnings:  
> 1\. There is discussion of head trauma. Not too much, really just mentioned.  
> 2\. Death is mentioned, specifically in relation to childbirth.  
> 3\. This is one of the chapters that justifies that "kinda sexy" tag. It's not full blown smut, but it's there.
> 
> I wanna thank you ALL again for taking the time out to read this fanfic. It's been keeping me occupied and focused during quarantine and the response to it has been great. I hope you guys are safe and healthy.

By the time Padmé had recovered, she’d regained some perspective. Since she no longer was a worthless prisoner, but the soon-to-be wife of the second most-important person in the galaxy, she figured she could make some demands even if they were relatively small. So, she demanded that the meal between her, Anakin, and Palpatine be postponed until later as she wanted to visit what her new home would look like.

She had to admit, she was slightly disappointed in the lack of personality found in Anakin’s apartment. One would think something called Darth Vader’s Palace would be quite the spectacle, but alas, Anakin’s past Jedi upbringing was definitely present with the minimalist approach to the decor throughout his chambers. 

“This won’t be our home for much longer,” he stated as though he had sensed her feelings. “I’m having a fortress being built on Mustafar that should be done soon. I plan on spending most of my time there, and this will merely become a work-home for when I have to stay on Coruscant.”

Padmé looked back at Anakin as she made her way past the entrance of the apartment, no art of the wall, everything black and sleek. It wasn’t an eyesore, but it was bland and didn’t at all insight any sort of inspiration. The one thing truly beautiful about it was the view of Galactic City, now called Imperial City, and it’s skyline against the warm golden orange and blue sunrise peeking from behind the buildings and creeping into the main room of the apartment.

Padmé didn’t show it, but she did not like the idea of going back to Mustafar of all places. The atmosphere was red, back, swelteringly hot, and the planet didn’t even have a moon to keep things cool at night. “Well, since we’re going to be living together, I’d like a say in how things are arranged.” She ran her hand along a banner that was attached to the spiral staircase.

Anakin walked until he was right behind her. “Whatever you want.”

She turned to face him. She could feel the warmth of early-morning sunbeams on her face, as they also stretched across Anakin’s face. She got on her tippy-toes so that she could whisper directly into his ear. “Is there any room where you are sure Palpatine can’t hear us?”

Anakin looked her up and down, nodded, and then pointed up the spiral staircase. She stepped aside, allowing him to lead the way up, to a room with a simple armless couch and nothing else, not even a window. The walls were painted a dark gray, and the only light source was coming from an overhead light that was very dim.

Anakin pressed the button that closed the door and began speaking. “I use this room for meditation; only here can I be fully alone with my thoughts. I swipe this room for listening devices every couple of days.” Anakin waved his hand across the room, his eyes closed and focusing. “Yeah, it’s still clean.”

“Have you ever found a device in here?” Padmé asked patting her simple black robes down as she sat on the couch. They had been given to her to wear right before she was released from the medical center; no word on where her beige jumpsuit had gone, but given the dire state it was in she wasn’t missing it.

“No, not yet. But one can never be too careful.” He sat down next to Padmé. 

Padmé gave a small nod. “Yes, indeed.” She took one glance around the simple room before stating, “I didn’t know the Sith meditate?”

Anakin smirked. “Of course we do. We’re still Force users, just as the Jedi are...or were.” He rolled his eyes at the mention of the Jedi before moving on. “So what is it that you don’t want the Emperor to hear?”

They were close, the closest they’d been since the elevator. Padmé was taking in the sight of Anakin in the softly lit room. She hadn’t been alone with him in so long, and though she hadn’t forgotten his handsomeness, the way his eyes were boring into her soul stirred something within her. She leaned in and kissed him.

It started off as a typical sweet kiss. Anakin released a small gasp as he was not expecting it, but both of them enjoyed Padmé taking control. Eventually the kiss grew rougher, parting their lips and exploring each other with their tongues. Padmé climbed on top of Anakin as he leaned back against the couch, she felt his growing erection against her pelvis, and she groaned because it had been so long since the last time she and Anakin made love. Eventually Anakin pulled back, gasping for air, and pressed his nose against hers.

“So you’re scared if the Emperor hears us having sex?” Anakin chuckled. “Soon everyone will know we’re together. We don’t have to be a secret anymore.” He ran his non-metal hand through her thick, dark locs feeling the softness between his fingers. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” He whispered as he held her face close to his, his voice filled with sincerity and relief.

Padmé stopped and kissed him on the nose, catching herself as she remembered that she and Anakin had a lot to discuss. She sat up on the couch, holding his hand, as to not come off upset. Anakin’s face grew disappointed but curious.

“We need to talk.” Padmé said adjusting herself.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, we do.” He faced Padmé so that they were both looking at each other. “No more secrets, no more lies.”

Padmé blinked, growing slightly uncomfortable as she knew what was coming. “Trust me Padmé,” Anakin said. “I will tell no one.”

Padmé sighed and shook her head. “You’ll tell one person. Palpatine. I know you and him are close, and you view him much like a father but -”

“Actually not a day goes by that I don’t want to kill the Emperor.”

At this Padmé stopped talking immediately and looked at Anakin with an astounded expression. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Come again?” Was all she could utter.

“I hate the Emperor. Whenever I go Jedi hunting, I always picture his face before I strike one down. I meant it when I said I wanted to overthrow him.” Anakin said this seriously, yet also matter-of-factly, as if it was something she was supposed to already know. Padmé continued to look at Anakin in shock, and so he continued. “It’s true I lost faith in the Republic and the Jedi Order, however what really did push me to joining the Sith was Palpatine’s promise to keep you alive with a special power that the Jedi did not have. I have no regrets over what happened to the Jedi Order, they made their bed a long time ago. However I have many in regards to Palpatine.” Padmé blinked, as that was the first time she’d heard Anakin not refer to Palpatine as “The Emperor” since arriving on Coruscant. 

Anakin cleared his throat before he continued. “Obi-Wan knocked me out on Mustafar. The incident left me with such severe head trauma that I had to be submerged in a bacta tank for a couple of days. When I was finally released, Palpatine was right there ready to welcome me. The first thing I did was ask about you. And he told me, that in my anger, I killed you.” Padmé could see in his face that this memory was clearly a painful one. Anakin turned away from Padmé and stood up, facing the wall. “At first I didn’t want to believe it, because I felt your life-force before I got knocked out. But when I searched for it when I woke up, I couldn’t find it. I don’t know if it was Palpatine shielding me from finding it, or if your life-force was just so weak that it was undetectable, but it was nowhere to be found. And then, I had no choice but to accept the fact that I had killed the person in the world that I loved the most. The last person in the galaxy that loved me the most. I feared that I’d failed you, just like I failed my mom.”

Anakin turned to Padmé and he had tears in his eyes. “But that’s also the moment that I started to truly hate Palpatine; he unshielded how much of an opportunistic liar he truly is. It was him leading me to the dark side that caused me to kill you in anger. Although you could consider me and him close, we are not friends. Obi-Wan disappeared. You were dead. I had no one but the Emperor left, and he knows that. He’s given me gifts he knew would upset me; like your old spaceship. He had it completely renovated, knowing it only reminded me of the life I wouldn’t have with you. And you know what I did to it? Destroyed it. Ran it right through Mustafar’s atmosphere with the shields off so it would burn. He was very happy about that. He likes seeing me in pain and angry, and so did I. I viewed this new life of torture with the Emperor as punishment for what I did to you. Something I deserved. Something I  _ earned. _ ” He walked over to Padmé, cupping her face in his hands. “I mourned you and our child up until two days ago. I truly believed that you were gone because of me. And now you’re alive...and I don’t know what to think or believe. I just know that I love you. So  _ please _ , just be honest with me.”

Overwhelmed, Padmé’s own eyes were glossed over with tears as she nodded. Anakin took a deep breath, and sat back down next to her. They both took a few moments to calm down and gain control of their thoughts.

“I don’t know what you remember of your interrogation, but you said two names - Luke and Leia.” Padmé’s heart began to quicken at the names of the twins coming from Anakin’s mouth. “Now, I know for a fact that Luke and Leia are not planets, systems, or cities, so I am sure they’re people. I know of no Lukes, but I do know of one Leia, the Princess of Alderaan. Everyone knows that Bail and Breha adopted the Princess around this time last year, around the time that you supposedly died.” Anakin’s tone was mildly accusatory. “Now, I haven’t spoken to Bail since the end of the Clone Wars, but it seems like I may have to pay him a visit relatively soon.”

It was Padmé’s turn to stand up, frustrated and internally screaming at herself for letting such a slip fall from her lips, drugged or not. “You told your side of the story, so let me tell mine.” 

“By all means go ahead.” Anakin said.

Padmé swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “When I woke up for the first time after our argument I was on a ship, still parked on Mustafar. Obi-Wan and C3PO were there. The first thing I asked was if you were okay, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t answer. I was so exhausted that I passed right back out.

“When I came back to consciousness, I was in a medical center and in labor. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail were there along with Threepio and Artoo. All I could think about were my failures.” She turned to Anakin. “That day, I saw democracy fall, the Jedi attacked, and the man I loved...twisted.” Padmé felt herself growing anxious, her shoulders rose and fell with her breathing, she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “And on top of that, I found out I was having twins.”

Anakin’s face lit up, he didn’t need to say anything for Padmé to know what he was feeling.

“I wanted to die. I felt as if my entire life had just come to a sum zero. I failed the people of the galaxy, people I’d sworn to protect since I was fourteen. Only to now realize that all of my effort amounted to nothing, and I was left broken hearted at the end. If I failed my people, who’s to say I wouldn’t fail my children? Even when they looked at me, as perfect as they were, the pain and fear was too much. So, I let my life go.” A tear began to roll down Padmé’s cheek and fell off of her jaw onto the floor. “I  _ did _ die. I was dead...but I came back.”

Anakin’s mouth was agape at Padmé’s admission. “What do you mean you came back? You willed yourself back alive?”

Padmé shook her head. “No. I was resurrected. I awoken some time later, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were above me. They used the Force to heal me. They did it. Somehow, someway, they did it.”

Anakin looked sick and astonished; the weight of his head became too much to bear and he leaned forward, placing his fingers at his temples, unable to comprehend what he just heard. 

The bleek memories of that day began to flood Padmé’s mind, so much so that she had to sit back down before she carried on. “When I was revived, I cried. Everything was so confusing but when I held Luke and Leia for the first time, I realized how foolish I’d been to think that I couldn’t still try to fight another day, for a better future. The Republic had fallen, but my fight was just getting started.

“I faked my death, because I knew as long as I was presumed alive you nor Palpatine would stop at nothing to get me. The only people that knew were those involved in the Rebellion, not even my family knew.

“For Luke and Leia’s protection, I put them into hiding. Bail and Breha wanted to adopt a baby girl, so Leia lives with them.”

Anakin lifted his head, staring at Padmé with pained eyes. “And what of Luke?”

“He’s on Tatooine.”

Anakin shot up, livid. “Tatooine?! All the planets you could have sent our son to, and you send him to live on that shithole planet filled with slavery?!” He yelled furiously.

“No!” Padmé said, standing up looking back at him. Her voice was solid and authoritative. “He’s with your step-brother and his wife safe on their moisture farm. They inherited it after Cliegg passed a few years ago. You said it yourself that they’re good people, and Beru was so excited to be able to raise Luke.”

Anakin calmed down slightly at the mention of Owen and Beru, he did find them to be kind when he visited the Lars homestead all those years ago.

“I visit them. Luke and Leia, they’re great. They’re treated well. I would not leave them with people who did not cherish them.”

Anakin shook his head. “I believe you, but there’s no reason they can’t live with us now.” He grabbed Padmé’s hand. “We can be a family now.”

“Ani, do you really think this is a proper place to raise children? I mean you plan to move to Mustafar of all places. And I’m sure Palpatine will not be kind to them.”

“You don’t understand Padmé, now that he knows you’re alive, Palpatine will stop at nothing to search the kids out regardless. He’ll tear the galaxy apart looking for them. I’m also fully sure he’s come to the Bail Organa realization by now. And if he finds out we knew and didn’t tell him, there’s no telling what he’ll do to us, let alone the babies. If we bring them here, we can keep them close and under our protection.”

Padmé knew Anakin was right, however the thought of having to raise the twins with every eye in the galaxy on them did nothing to ease her conscience. Still, she would do her best to keep her children safe.

“And,” Anakin continued. “We’re going to overtake the galaxy soon anyways. Palpatine won’t be a problem for much longer.”

Padmé did a double take and nearly scoffed at him. “What? Ani, no.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows. “You want him to continue to rule?”

“Absolutely not. However you can’t just kill the beloved Emperor of the galaxy and then take over without some major, possibly even fatal pushback.”

Anakin crossed his arms. “Hmmm. You have a good point. You are the politician afterall. What do you propose?”

Padmé placed her hands behind her and began circling the couch, laminating on the thoughts that had been running through her head for over a year.

“It’s complicated. Palpatine’s plan was very complex, and I still don’t fully understand the ins and outs of how he came to power, but working under him for all those years has put things into perspective. I was his apprentice even before you were, way back when I was first elected as Queen, he was one of my biggest supporters and I deeply admired him. I represented Naboo, but Senator Palpatine represented our entire sector. To have him as my ambassador, was such an honor at the time.

“I’ll tell you this Anakin, Palpatine played the long game, and that’s what we’re going to have to do.” She and Anakin both sat on the couch at the same time. “Ani, remember at the end of the Clone Wars, when I and several other senators who represented the Delegation of 2,000 came to Palpatine about not amending the constitution any further than he had? About ending the war through diplomacy?”

Anakin nodded, his full attention on Padmé. “Remember how he basically, in so few words, told us to piss off? It was right then and there that I realized that I’d been used as a pawn in Palpatine’s game for over a decade. And so many other puzzle pieces fell into place. The Invasion of Naboo? His doing. He’s the Sith lord that backed the Seperatist to invade in the first place. He knew that would further scar Chancellor Valorum’s already poor reputation, then he encouraged me to order a vote of no confidence which then won him the election of Supreme Chancellor due to the senate’s sympathy for Naboo’s suffering, giving him the most power within the senate for years to come. He used me, and the people of his homeworld to further his own success. Don’t you see? We were both manipulated into following his plan. And now...now we have an Empire and not a democracy. So I say, we take our time. Let’s get a feel for Palpatine’s plans for us now that I am to be an Imperial. I doubt he won’t make a spectacle out of the entire thing. Then we’ll work from there.”

“I will help you with this, but I do not stand with the Republic, Padmé.”

“Why?

“While it is true that Palpatine orchestrated the last days of the Republic, it was on its last legs before he entered the picture. I’ve been working in the Empire for a year now, and let me just say, there are many, many people that are here from the Old Republic, who were working in it long before Palpatine. They’ve told me stories of how far back the corruption went, and while they may not all agree with Palpatine’s methods, they were in agreement that the Republic was on its way out. Palpatine just sped up the process. I want galactical peace and stability, not more of the same thing.”

Padmé pursed her lips, unsatisfied but pensive. Anakin wasn’t wrong, but a dictatorship wasn’t the answer. “Surely there’s an answer to this.”

“And we’ll figure it out together, at a later time.” Anakin patted Padmé’s hand before standing up and heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Padmé asked.

“To meet my children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Of course I support Palpatine's rights...Palpatine's rights to shut the fuck up :)" - Anakin Skywalker
> 
> Link time!
> 
> [Imperial City/Galactic City.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_City) It's basically the capital city of Coruscant and the galaxy
> 
> While many would think Darth Vader and Darth Sidious would be ~besties~, but Vader actually deeply hated him for a multitude of reasons. [This video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-5u4F_9gAg) does a good job of condensing their relationship over the years.
> 
> [Jedi hunters.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_hunter/Legends)
> 
> Speaking of Jedi hunting, if it were an Olympic sport, [Vader would be a multi gold medalist.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxI3kdrJiu8)
> 
> [Bacta tank.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bacta_tank) [Luke](https://youtu.be/BDillFHa46A?t=75) uses one in "The Empire Strikes Back", and [Vader](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-Mw8SeHC-U) uses one in "Rogue One."
> 
> [Palpatine's screwed up gifts to Vader.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mCLSM33tqs)
> 
> Naboo is a part of the [Chommell sector](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chommell_sector), which is what Palpatine and later Padmé represented during their times as senators.
> 
> [Delegation 2,000.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Delegation_of_2%2C000)
> 
> [These deleted scenes from "Revenge of the Sith"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_eqf6WRQ4o) show the early stages of the Rebellion being formed.
> 
> [This video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbXUhQcVWQ0) does a good job of explaining why Palpatine orchestrated the Blockade of Naboo.
> 
> What does Anakin/Vader even want? [To bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to "his" new Empire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2Me_fcU1ZA)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate any kind of feedback. I hope you're all doing okay during this quarantine <3  
> 


	6. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader meets Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 1K VIEWS!!! I love you all so much! I'm actually speechless!!
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> -Discussion about fertility issues. None-graphic, just mentioned. It begins where the paragraph ends with "A sort of blinding hatred. Destructive." And ends at "It was Vader's turn to get quiet."  
> -Gets a little angsty.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one. The interaction between Anakin and Luke made me so soft.

Padmé was in a bit of a haze over the next hour. It was happening. Anakin was going to meet their children. 

_ Anakin’s always been like this. _ Padmé thought.  _ Impulsive and determined. _ They’re the qualities that made him a good warrior, however they brought a lot of worry to Padmé especially in times like these.

She knew she should have felt happier about this than she currently did. She felt a small amount of happiness in conjunction with fear and slight regret that she had given away their locations. She knew Anakin would not hurt their children. It was their adoptive parents she was worried about. She would not stand for Anakin harming them when they’d done nothing but protect Luke and Leia.

Before they left his apartment, he pulled out a holoprojector, holding it in the palm of his left hand, and began speaking to it clearly.

“Master, this is Darth Vader. I am contacting to let you know I will be temporarily leaving Coruscant. There is some business I must attend to on the outer rim. I will be taking Mrs. Amidala with me. We shall be back before nightfall or early tomorrow.” 

Padmé found his wording of things quite peculiar and she noted how he spoke with a deeper tone, which was probably something he reserved for interactions with Palpatine and his colleagues. It was good to know that he wasn’t quite ready to just straight up tell Palpatine he knew where the twins were.

“Come with me, love.” He said in his usual warm tone, looking back at her as he walked briskly out of his apartment.

As they stepped out of Vader’s Palace and onto a speeder, Padmé had many questions and objections running through her head, however she was saving them for the fear of being heard by some random stranger on the street or overheard by one of Palpatine’s ears. The full morning sun of Coruscant was bright, sending warmth down to the city and illuminating every corner of every building.

Anakin revved up the speeder and took off in the direction of the senate building Padmé knew all too well; next to it was a hangar which she was sure that’s where they were headed.

The hangar was jam packed with stormtroopers and Imperial officials, most of whom acknowledged Vader in one way or another, but none of which so much as gave Padmé a second glance. She was not used to this. Ever since early adolescence she’d been one to greet and be greeted among everyone in the galaxy. Now she was being treated as if she were invisible.

_ Not for long. _ She thought.

Anakin went to a less populated area of the hangar and the ship he selected was one that threw her for a loop. It was her old ship.

Anakin wasn’t joking when he said he destroyed it. Gone were the ships glory days of highly reflective silver and clean lines. The ship was completely charred. The mirror-like surface was now matte black and the parts looked like they had been slapped back on with little-to-no thought given in to making it look aesthetically pleasing.

Padmé glared at Anakin. “Are you sure this is a good idea? The ship looks like it’s barely holding itself together for dear life!”

“It’s been refurbished to be operational, and the interior is the same.” He responded walking up the boarding ramp.

“Okay but why this particular ship?” Padmé entered the ship and was shocked that the interior was indeed in good quality.

“I don’t have my own personal leisure ship. I only have the stuff I fly for battle. The cruisers are so big they’d require an entire fleet to operate and my starfighter is way too small.” Anakin’s voice got really low. “I don’t want anyone to know where exactly we’re going. The less the Empire stays out of this for now, the better.”

Padmé didn’t have to be told twice, she wanted nothing more than to handle this without the intervention of Palpatine.

She sat down in the co-pilot seat next to Anakin, as they both switched on the ship, the doors shutting and the engine igniting with a sound louder than Padmé recalled.

“What is even your plan, Anakin? Sneak into Castle Organa in the middle of the night and snatch Leia out of her crib? Then hop on over to Tatooine and do the same with Luke?”

“I would certainly like to do that, but I won’t.” He responded as he began to drive the starship towards the exit of the hangar.

***

They made way for Tatooine first, and decided they would stop at Alderaan on their way back to Coruscant as it was right within the Core Worlds. 

Padmé was upfront with Anakin that she would not be able to put up with Tatooine’s heat in the heavy black robes that were given to her back at the hospital. Anakin’s were his usual layered but thin ones, but Padmé’s were very thick. So they stopped at a nearby Imperial space station. It housed a multitude of uniforms, most of which Padmé found exceptionally ugly. She settled on one that was made to be moved around in and lightweight. It was a jumpsuit, incredibly similar to her usual white one, only it was a medium gray shade, the same as all of the Imperial uniforms and the boots that accompanied it were sturdy black ones. Padmé then braided her hair going down the back of her hair and it flowed naturally past her right shoulder. The uniform wasn’t complete until she was handed a pair of metallic red armbands, which she begrudgingly accepted. The silver ones she wore in the past represented her service to the Republic, these red ones would represent her alignment to the Empire.

Afterwards they continued course to Tatooine, and Padmé was shocked that the ship still managed to make it in and out of hyperspace in one piece. The dark golden horizon of Tatooine filled up the view in the windows of the starship against the darkness of space and the dotting of stars.

***

On any other day, the thought of returning to Tatooine would cause Vader’s blood to boil. And a deep part of him still felt that way, but it was overtaken by excitement and something else he hadn’t felt since he first felt the babies kick.

They parked the starship a short distance away from the moisture farm; it was after midday on Tatooine but the suns were still radiating immense heat.

Vader had to admit, the farm did look rather peaceful. He didn’t have time to take it all in when he was last here, as he was so focused on finding his mother, but if there were any place to raise a child on a planet like Tatooine, he would choose someplace like this. It was abandoned from all of the hustle and bustle of Mos Espa. No masters, slaves, or con artists to be seen. As Vader made his way closer to the homestead he found himself getting rather emotional imagining him and his mother living in a place like this when he was younger. A simple life. A  _ free _ life.

It was Beru whose back was to him and Padmé as she was tending to one of the moisture vaporator. She was unaware of the extra company as the sand absorbed any sound their boots would have otherwise made. She was quietly singing an old Tatooine folk song, as she ran a wet cloth down the machine, wiping away the debris.

Before Vader could say anything, Padmé spoke up. “Beru, it’s me, Padmé.”

Beru stopped what she was doing, and turned initially pleasantly surprised before a look of full-on terror overcame her face once she noticed Vader standing right next to Padmé.

But Vader wasn’t concerned with Beru, because sitting in a little cloth sling wrapped around her abdomen was his one year-old son. A head full of messy blonde hair and familiar eyes that were currently squinted due to the sunshine getting in them.

Vader was speechless, and his throat had grown dry from Tatooine’s barren climate. All he could do was stare at his son, who stared right back at him.

“It’s okay Beru,” Padmé said. “He just wants to meet Luke.”

“Luke,” he finally said, still not taking his eyes off of the child.

Beru stepped back slightly, her clear blue eyes still widened in shock. “Perhaps, we should go inside.” She said making her way to the entrance of the homestead. As they made their ways down into the main area, Beru continued. “Did you send us a message through the communicator?”

Padmé shook her head. “No, this was all sort of spur of the moment.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you popped up on me. Owen would have fully panicked.”

“Where is Owen?”

“He went to Anchorhead to pick up a couple of power convertors. The speeder has been moving slow and there’s no way we’re going to purchase a brand new one.”

The home had basically been the way Vader remembered it, stairs leading to different rooms, all with doors carved from the hardened sand. Little vines of succulent plants sprouted from random corners of the main area adding welcome patches of green to the overall dry, tan view.

Beru turned to them gesturing to the kitchen area where they had sat all those years ago. Padmé took a seat but Vader’s eyes were still on Luke who was still snug in the sling.

“Can I hold him please?” He asked in a weakened voice. Vader felt silly for asking such a thing. Luke was  _ his _ son. He had every right to hold him without permission.

Beru glanced at Padmé, worry written all over her face, Padmé nodded slowly and patted the seat next to her.

“Sit down next to me,” she said. Vader moved to do such as Beru carefully lifted Luke from the sling; he fussed slightly at this, and Vader’s heart just melted at the sound of his coos.

“Be sure to support his head and back,” Beru said as she placed Luke in Vader’s arm. Padmé grabbed Vader’s arms and situated them in the proper position.

Vader found comfort with the new weight in his arms. Vader gazed down at him, as Luke gazed up. 

“Hello Luke,” he whispered. Luke reached up to grab at Vader’s chin, and a smile was brought upon his face. Luke continued to examine Vader and made the soft noises of an infant. “You may not know it yet, but I’m your father.” He brought Luke’s forehead up to his lips and kissed it. “He’s perfect Padmé.” He glanced at her for a second and noticed tears forming in her eyes as she took in the sight before her.

“I’m sorry,” she said using her sleeve to wipe the tear that ran down her cheek. “I just never thought I’d see this.” She smiled at Luke, and Luke returned the expression to his mother.

It was then that he noticed Beru sitting two glasses of batha milk in front of him and Padmé. “I figured you two would be thirsty.” She said looking at them with a small sad smile on her face. “He’s the most precious thing in the entire galaxy isn’t he?” Beru ran her hand through Luke’s hair. “My little Luke,” she sang “I can’t believe it’s already been over a year since I was blessed with him.”

Vader looked up at Beru with a hardened expression. “He’s not yours.”

Beru’s face turned into a frown. Vader continued. “Words cannot express how thankful I am that you and Owen have kept him safe. But he is not your son.”

Beru closed her eyes and shook her head. She wouldn’t be hearing this. “He might as well be! I love Luke like any mother would love her son. You cannot just take him from me.”

Padmé interjected. “Maybe we should discuss some sort of living arrangements -”

“They will  _ not _ keep him from me any longer.” Vader interrupted with gritted teeth as he brought Luke closer to his chest. He felt a rise start to form in him, it was recognizable and he first felt it all those years ago when his mother passed right in his arms. A sort of blinding hatred. Destructive.

“You are free to visit whenever you’d like, but I will not lose Luke.”

“Why won’t you and Owen just have a child of your own? He and I aren’t even blood-brothers. Luke isn’t your blood nephew.”

Beru got quiet, she was clearly shaken by the question. “We did try. Before Luke came into our lives, we’d tried several times for a child to no avail. Luke was and still is our only hope for a family.”

It was Vader’s turn to get quiet. He hadn’t considered that Beru and Owen had fertility struggles. But it still didn’t change his opinion on the subject matter. “I apologize, I didn’t know. I am sure you are wonderful to Luke.” He said earnestly. “But my mind is made.” Luke fidgeted around in Vader’s arms and began fussing. Padmé reached into his arms and gently took Luke from him, bouncing the baby up and down on her knee to soothe him.

“You’re just one party in all of this.” Beru stated. “What about Padmé and Owen’s opinion on this?” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Vader down. He admitted, he was rather impressed with Beru despite her being a very large pain in his ass at the moment. Everyone in the galaxy knew of Vader’s reputation, and it took quite the brave soul to be able to stand-up to him.

He looked at Padmé whose deep, beautiful, brown eyes were giving him a sharp glare, daring him to say that her opinion didn’t matter.

A part of him wanted to just threaten Beru. Tell her that he could easily put a case against her and Owen for kidnapping Luke that would land them a lifetime in an Imperial prison at best, and at worst, a death sentence. But another part of him knew that would be a one-way ticket to Padmé despising him, and their marriage being purely performative; and he desperately wanted anything but that.

He, a mighty, ruthless, and deadly Sith lord, notorious for destroying anyone who got in his way, had been backed into a corner by two people who couldn’t even wield the force.

He sighed.

Padmé spoke up, voice strong, and still bouncing Luke on her knee. “How about we all just relax until Owen gets back and we can talk this through like mature adults?”

Beru placed her hands in the air, surrendering. “Fine by me.”

Vader said nothing. He simply stood up from the table and walked from the kitchen, up the stairs, and out of the homestead. He was livid. This should have been the happiest day of his life and it was slowly turning into one of the most frustrating.

He noticed the grave of his mother. Nothing had changed other than Cliegg was buried next to her. The reminder of her death made his anger grow even more intense.

Padmé followed him, Luke on her hip. The suns were lower in the sky than when they arrived, they would officially begin setting in an hour or so. The suns made her eyes appear almost gold and the red armbands reflected their rays.

“Anakin,” she said. “Beru isn’t trying to keep Luke from you.”

Vader fought off the urge to snap, keeping his voice cool but stressed. “She wants him to stay here. That’s trying to keep him from me!” He looked at Luke who had buried his face in Padmé’s arm. He could tell through the force that Luke did not like the negative energy that was pouring off of him at the moment. He hated himself for it and was slightly jealous of how well Luke took to Padmé.

“I won’t let them do this. Too much time has already been lost between Luke and I and -” Vader stopped mid sentence and looked out into the distance.

“Ani what’s wrong?” Padmé asked, stepping closer to him.

Vader would recognize that force signature anywhere. It was one he had spent well over thirteen years next to, and he last sensed it since the day the Republic fell.

His face had twisted into something nearly monstrous as he seethed with anger and breathed out.  _ “Obi-Wan.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. The angst won't last for too long, I promise. 
> 
> Links time:
> 
> [Holoprojector.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holoprojector)
> 
> [Hangar.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hangar)
> 
> [Naboo Royal Starship.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Naboo_Royal_Starship)
> 
> [Space station.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Space_station)
> 
> [More info on ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Padm%C3%A9_Amidala's_wardrobe/Legends#Action_attire)  
> [Padmé's white jumpsuit.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Padm%C3%A9_Amidala's_wardrobe/Legends#Action_attire) (Skip to "Geonosis attire") I pretty much just based the gray one on her white one and switched the colors.
> 
> [ Moisture vaporators. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Moisture_vaporator)
> 
> [ Anchorhead. ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anchorhead/Legends)
> 
> [Power converters.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Power_converter/Legends) Oh so coveted by [Luke.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X66jntR0MVE)
> 
> If any of you are interested I have a [tumblr](https://naberriesofnaboo.tumblr.com/). You're more than welcome to interact with over there!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for 1K views, I never thought this would happen. You all rock!


	7. Reunion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader and Padmé reunite with Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT going to go the way you think.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's taking the time out to read this fanfic and giving me feedback. I appreciate every single one of you. Please stay safe and healthy during this time 🖤
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> The measurement of time in terms of years I'm using here is relative to when Empire Day occurred, which was 2 days before Luke and Leia were born, the day the Republic fell and Palpatine took over. So basically, instead of "Battle Of Yavin" (BBY and ABY) I will be using BED and AED, which stands for "Before Empire Day" and "After Empire Day." I decided to use this because the Battle of Yavin hasn't happened yet (and I'm unsure if it even will in this timeline), and it makes sense to use it since this is Imperial times.
> 
> Content Warning:  
> -The end of Anakin and Obi-Wan's fight is detailed here, and Vaderkin's head trauma is described. I tried not to be too gross about it, but there is blood and the general sadness you typically experience while watching the last third of "Revenge of the Sith."
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the last two, I decided to split the reunion in half because there's a lot to unpack and I wanted the chapters to flow together without a lot of drag. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

0 BED, Mustafar

Vader and Obi-Wan had been battling for what seemed like an eternity. Both of the men were worn down, both emotionally and physically. But both were equally determined to win this battle, and both saw the other’s dying as what was best for the greater good of the galaxy.

The two men were now standing opposite each other, Obi-Wan on repulsorlift and Vader on top of a droid, staring each other down. The hot red lava of Mustafar swirling around them, threatening to diminish them to nothing but bones with just one wrong step.

“Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!” Obi-Wan shouted in disbelief.

“From my point of view the Jedi are evil!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stand what he was hearing, and in his peak moment of frustration, he shouted, “WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!”

A moment passed before Vader finally said, “This is the end for you, my master.” He left off of the droid and onto the platform Obi-Wan was on, losing his balance, he nearly fell back into the river of lava that was only slightly above. Their lightsabers began to clash together again, blue on blue, Obi-Wan defending himself, Anakin offending Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan noticed a rock formation in his peripheral vision, locked sabers with Vader, and then flipped backwards so that he was now on the hill of obsidian, the volcanoes of Mustafar erupting behind him.

“It’s over Anakin!” He said, spreading his arms out. “I have the high ground!”

The platform Vader was standing on inched closer and closer to the hill. “You underestimate my power.” Vader growled.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Don’t try it.” He warned.

Anakin leaped up from the platform, lightsaber ready to slice Obi-Wan’s head clean off, but then, Obi-Wan, using all of his power within the Force, slammed Vader against the hill of obsidian, knocking him clean out.

Obi-Wan watched, his face an expression of pain as he took in what had become of his former padawan.

Anakin’s lifeless body began to roll down towards the lava; Obi-Wan prevented it from falling in by using the Force to move him back to the base of the hill. Blood began to gush and run down Vader’s face from the top of his head. Obi-Wan winced at the site.

Obi-Wan reached down and got Anakin’s lightsaber from the ground, his sadness deepening as he felt Vader’s life-force fading away.

When he reached the top of the hill, he turned around, and took in the site of his old padawan one last time. “You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.”

1 AED, Tatooine

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of his hut as he usually did in early mornings, going to a cliff where he would do his usual meditation. It was still sunrise hours, and the blueness of the fading night sky meeting the brightness of the coming day caused the usual yellow tones of Tatooine to appear more faded and gray. It was quiet, just as he liked it. He could only hear the occasional roars of the Tuskens who lived many kilometers away and generally avoided him.

The energies were all the same that morning. He could feel the life-force of the usuals, including Owen and Beru. He could also feel the small but present force signature of Luke. Here, he was not Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Ben Kenobi. As far as most of the galaxy was concerned, Obi-Wan Kenobi died during Order 66.

Later on that day, as Obi-Wan was cleaning his hut, he felt it. A different energy than usual, this one, was cold. So much so that it nearly sent a shiver down his spine. He ignored it for the time being until he felt the presence grow even colder, agitated almost, and then it hit him - this was no foreign signature, in fact it was quite familiar to him.

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he knew he had to confirm it sooner than later. He ran from his hut to his usual meditation spot and immediately started to focus on all of the energy surrounding him. He found the cold force-signature and followed it with his mind. He followed it between the nearby canyons, the large seas of sand, right up to the familiar location of the Lars homestead where he felt him so clearly that he actually began to make out his figure.

It was  _ him _ , his old padawan.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan breathed.

“Obi-Wan!” Vader growled.

***

Padmé looked at Vader in confusion. “Obi-Wan?”

“Did you know that Obi-Wan was here?!” Vader snapped.

“No! He disappeared after it was decided where Luke and Leia would live.” Luke began to whine as he rested on Padmé’s hip. “You’re upsetting Luke. And your eyes!” Padmé gasped. “They’re...yellow?”

Vader looked at his son who had buried his face into Padmé’s side, refusing to look at him. He felt bad; he did not anticipate this visit going as such. But still, he and Obi-Wan had unfinished business.

Vader got down on one knee, in front of his son. “I’m sorry, Luke.” He ran a finger through his golden locs, the boy shifted so that one eye was peeking at his father.

“What is going on?” Asked the voice of Beru, she was coming up the stairs. “I heard Luke fussing.”

“Beru,” Vader asked standing up. “Do you know someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi? No.” Beru shook her head. “There’s a Ben Kenobi who lives around here in the Western Dunes. He might know him. He’s about two hours northwest of here by speeder.” 

Anakin nodded. “I’m pretty sure that’s him.” He began to walk briskly away from the homestead, in the direction of the ship.

“Who is he?” Beru asked following him.

Vader stopped in his tracks, thinking before answering. “Someone I knew a while ago. I want to pay him a visit.”

Padmé was following him as well. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Owen could be back at any minute.”

“This won’t take long.” Vader responded.

Padmé handed Luke to Beru. “I’m going with him, I know Obi- I mean Ben as well.”

“What are you doing?!” Vader asked Padmé.

Padmé walked in front of him. “The ship is not baby-proof and I will not have our son’s life placed in jeopardy. Especially in  _ that _ .” She pointed to the burnt ship.

Vader said nothing but was internally kicking himself. While he did intend to confront Obi-Wan he was also going to leave Tatooine with Luke and Padmé afterwards without going back to the Lars’s.

He grunted, and continued marching behind Padmé.

***

As they cruised over the land, high enough so Vader could see the ground beneath them but low enough so they weren’t in the clouds. Padmé exited the ship's lavatory, an issue pressing in her mind. Their silence grew more and more tense before Padmé eventually broke it.

“Are you going to kill him?” She asked bluntly.

“Do you expect me and him to hug it out or something?” Vader’s tone was sarcastic, and his eyes did not leave the landscape of Tatooine.

“He was like your father, Ani.”

“Stop calling me that.” He said in a low, almost threatening voice. For the past day he had been letting it slide, however with how much anger was seething through him at the moment, he did not want to be reminded any more of his past self. “He nearly succeeded in killing me.”

Padmé stepped next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You both nearly killed each other.” She paused, knowing she would have to play a different angle in order to get him thinking clearer. “Besides,” she sat down. “Obi-Wan could be a viable asset to the Empire.” She said cooly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “He said it himself his allegiance was to the Republic. That makes him a traitor to the Empire.”

“What if you got him to join the Empire?”

“That would never happen.”

“You don’t know that!” Padmé sighed. “If Obi-Wan sees himself making a positive change for the galaxy with his presence in the Empire, then I don't see him turning the offer down. Just think about it. Obi-Wan was one of the best generals during the Clone Wars. Strong with the force, highly intelligent, and also diplomatic. Palpatine will accept him just as he’s accepted me. Just explain yourself to him. Make him see that the Empire is worth joining. Think of it as a recruitment of sorts.”

Anakin looked at Padmé right in the eyes, and behind all of the anger she saw the gears turning in his head. “I will consider this.”

A lump formed in Padmé’s throat as she nodded.

***

Obi-Wan was waiting for them right outside of his hut. His usual robes, only thinner to match the climate, and it was clear he hadn’t trimmed his beard in a while. He looked rough. It was obvious he was still adapting to Tatooine. He watched as the beat-up ship landed in front of his home with no emotion on his face, but all of it behind his eyes.

Vader stepped out of the ship, his walk nearly a swagger taking in the full image of Obi-Wan.

“We meet again at last.”

“Anakin,” he said. “Or is it Darth Vader now? I see you have found me.”

“You’re bad at hiding.”

Vader could tell his master was holding back a smirk. “A year ago seeing you like this would have hurt me. Now, I’ve made peace with what you have become.”

“The sight of you  _ still _ disgusts me!” Vader spat out.

Obi-Wan’s face remained neutral. “Do you still want to kill me?”

Vader took his lightsaber off of his belt and ignited it, a glowing bright red blade erupted from the hit. “Very much so.”

“Anakin!” Padmé stormed out of the ship towards them.

“Stay back!” Vader shouted.

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, and he felt a wave of shock and pity overcome him. “You shouldn’t have come, my dear.” He ignited his blue lightsaber.

Vader went in for the first blow, which Obi-Wan easily blocked. Vader easily rebuked the block and the two began swinging at each other at a speed that would look inhuman to the average pair of eyes. Obi-Wan made the conscious effort to lead Vader in a different direction than his home, and the two instead battled around it.

Padmé was forced to watch in horror as the Sith lord and Jedi battled it out under the Tatooine suns setting, the cool deep blue of the night slowly taking over the fading deep orange by the minute.

Obi-Wan went for a low blow around Vader’s knees; Vader easily dodged it by force-jumping over Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan using his force reflexes was able to to turn around and block Vader’s next blow just in time before he got him.

This was so different from a year ago. Vader was no longer as emotionally labored, and his power had only increased since then. He’d been in countless duels since he began his duties with the Empire all of which he had won. His wife was alive, his children were alive. He had everything to fight for, and he let that fuel his focus. He could feel Obi-Wan getting more and more winded from his attacks just from the sheer power of them. While it was obvious it had been a while since Obi-Wan picked up a lightsaber, he was far from being subpar. Quite the contrary. Vader had to admire his old master’s endurance and dedication to keeping up his speed and effective defenses. Had this been anyone but Vader, Obi-Wan could have possibly annihilated them easily. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve dueled.” he taunted, making sure to not get overly excited.

Obi-Wan said nothing and continued his defensive stance while Vader continued his brutal charges; and as he backed farther and farther back, the Force alerted him that he was being led towards a cliff.

Vader took this opportunity of Obi-Wan’s loss of concentration, and locked his lightsaber with Obi-Wans, pushing and twisting it until Obi-Wan lost his balance followed by his grip on the weapon and it fell off of the cliff while he fell to the ground, ever so close to going down with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan looked up at Vader as he brought his lightsaber down dangerously close to his neck, the beam of red radiating heat in his face. He looked at Vader, almost as if he were daring him to strike.

Vader looked down at Obi-Wan, one final swoop would do it, and the dark side of the force was basically shouting at him to do it, but he had other plans. 

“The only reason I don’t strike you down right now, is because you saved Padmé’s life.” He disengaged his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. Obi-Wan looked as if he had been shot with a stun gun. 

Vader reached out with the Force, and a couple of moments later, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber came flying from beneath the cliff and into Vader’s grasp. “Get up.” he said, turning his back to his old master and walking towards the hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith Anakin and Jedi Obi-Wan battling it out underneath a Tatooine sunset is something I couldn't resist.
> 
> Links:
> 
> [Repulsorlift.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Repulsorlift)
> 
> [Mustafar Planning Droid.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/DLC-13_mining_droid) (The thing Vader floats on during the lava-river part of the duel.)
> 
> [Ben Kenobi's hut.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Kenobi%27s_home) It is said that his hut was about 126 kilometers (which are used in-universe) from the Lars moisture farm, and it takes roughly [2 hours to drive 126 km at 70 mph.](https://researchmaniacs.com/Calculator/miles-mph-to-time/70/how-long-does-it-take-to-drive-136-miles-at-70-mph.html)
> 
> [Map of Tatooine](https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/203231/is-there-a-large-map-of-tatooine).
> 
> [Where did I get Vader's block-swirl move?](https://youtu.be/rgyitSlMtMY?t=83) (One of my favorite moves of his.)
> 
> That is all for today, again a big thanks to everyone who's been giving this fic a shot! I'm wishing you all happiness and good health.


	8. Reunion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three old friends catch up over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I wanna say thank you guys for being patient with me on this one. This chapter was slightly difficult for me, it's one of those chapters where I went back and forth with dialogue and reactions A LOT. Hopefully this final product is at the very least salvageable.
> 
> This will more than likely be the end of expository chapters for a while, because like you guys, I want to get to when they the plan starts to move forward and more Imperial Padmé!
> 
> Last but not least, a big thanks to everyone that's been reading this. I never would have thought this would have gotten 100 Kudos but it has, and I couldn't be more grateful 🖤

Padmé and Anakin sat at Obi-Wan’s small dining table as he worked in the kitchen, the smell of stew filtered through the hut as well as the sound of water boiling in a pot.

The hut wasn’t large, but it wasn’t exactly cramped either. The walls were the usual muted golden sandy rock found throughout Tatooine, and it was obvious just from it’s aged look that this wasn’t something Obi-Wan had just built. Most of the furniture looked second hand as he probably obtained them from one of the nearby cities. Most of it was stone or cloth, with a few pieces being wooden. Along the walls were shelves carved into the rock that held various small objects. 

Padmé hadn’t said a word since the duel ended. She sat in her chair with her arms folded staring ahead, as she recounted the events of the last week in her mind.

“Anakin, I’ve tried to remain calm, but I have to ask, just what the hell was that?”

“What was what?” He asked. His aura was darker than usual.

She turned to him. “That fight with Obi-Wan.”

Anakin looked back at her, eyes still gold. “I wanted a rematch,” he said rather amusingly. “Also, you said treat it as a recruitment process, so that’s what I did. I had to see if he would reach the Empire’s standards for power, and he did. The Emperor will not accept someone he doesn’t see value in.”

“You could have killed him!” She whispered loudly.

“But I didn’t.” 

“I can hear both of you,” said Obi-Wan as he was entering the dining area, he placed a mug of hot tea in front of Padmé who smiled graciously at her old friend.

“None for me?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan glared at him. “I don’t believe you’re a welcomed guest.”

Anakin placed his left hand dramatically over his heart.“I don’t know if I’ll ever recover from that.” Anakin sang in a tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan ignored him and sat across from them, his facial expression hard to read but Padmé could tell his demeanor was definitely shaken by the Sith lord sitting across from him. This had to have broken every rule in the Jedi code somehow.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“I could ask the same of you.” Padmé adjusted her seat. “I didn’t know you moved to Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan’s face shifted. “No one knows. I decided Tatooine because it’s in the outer-rim, the Empire is not that present out here so my chances of being caught by you,” his glanced at Anakin. “Or any of your Imperial friends are low. Luke is also here, and I chose a place not too far away specifically to watch over him. Owen and Beru are great, but I figured he would still need extra protection due to this planet having it’s fair share of erm...problems.”

Padmé nodded. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. I’m sure Luke is better off with your protection.”

“You’re very welcome Padmé. However my question still remains, what are you doing here with  _ him _ ? Last time I saw you, you were a part of the Rebellion.”

“I am -”

“ _ Was _ .” Anakin corrected.

Padmé rolled her eyes. “A mission of mine went wrong a couple of days ago and I am now under the custody of the Empire. At first the Emperor was going to execute me after interrogation however...now for some reason I’m going to be re-wed to Anakin.”

Obi-Wan stared at Padmé then to Anakin, then back to Padmé. “Oh dear.” Was all he could say, his voice filled with pity.

Anakin interjected. “It’s a long story but no one knows we’re out here but Owen and Beru. We came here so that I could meet my son.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “You told him about Luke?” he asked Padmé in disbelief.

Padmé nodded. “And Leia. He hasn’t met her yet.”

“This is bad Padmé! He will take them and raise them to be Sith!”

“Ah yes, because raising me to be a Jedi worked out so much better.”

“If you love your children you will not teach them the ways of the dark side!”

Anakin stood up. “Big of you to talk about loving one’s children when the Jedi are why I don’t have a mother anymore and you don’t even remember yours!”

“Enough of this!” Padmé snapped. “Luke and Leia are only babies. There are more pressing topics to discuss right now.”

Anakin looked down at Padmé before sitting back down. “You’re right,” he said looking back at Obi-Wan. “She told me everything about what happened that night. And I do mean  _ everything _ .”

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, sensing what question was to come.

“How did you save Padmé?” He asked quietly. “I’ve never heard of Jedi being able to heal people through the Force.” 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard. “Neither had I, until Ahsoka.”

At the mention of Ahsoka’s name, Anakin’s eyebrows rose and he leaned forward. “Ahsoka discovered this?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. She showed up to the medical facility a short while after you had given birth.” He gestured to Padmé. “We were all devastated, and then she suggested it. She said she’d discovered this method of healing while obtaining new lightsabers, and that there’s a possibility it would work on Padmé. 

“Yoda was against it. He said Padmé had rejoined with the Force and to bring her back would be a perversion of fate. But I figured, Ahsoka showed up right here and now, with this new skill in our most desperate hour. To not use it to save someone who was unjustly taken away before she even had a chance to so much as hold her children would be the real perversion of fate.”

Padmé shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was quite unsettled at hearing her death and resurrection being described to her full detail. She looked over to Anakin, his eyes were now their natural color, his chin rested in his hand, and he was looking at Obi-Wan with an intensely pensive expression.

Obi-Wan continued. “It was just Ahsoka and I at that point, and she walked me through the process. We each placed a hand on Padmé’s abdomen and the way she described it was, as if you’re literally transferring life into someone. You feel the force fill you, envelope you. Then you grasp it and push it onto the person you wish to heal.

“It was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. Remember when we landed on Mortis and it was like the Force was surrounding every fiber us? That’s what it felt like to use this power. I didn’t even know it was possible to tap that deeply into the Force.”

Anakin said nothing, however Padmé knew what had stirred him. Years ago after the death of his mother, Anakin professed that he would learn to stop people from dying. He’d spent most of the end of the Clone Wars swearing that he wouldn’t let her die.

Anakin stood up and faced one of the windows in Obi-Wan’s hut, the suns had completely set by this time and were replaced with the moons and stars. The desert winds whistled between the hills and cliffs, sweeping into the hut and onto his face.

“Where is Ahsoka?” He asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin turned around. “Do. Not. Lie. To me.”

“I’m not lying.”

“She disappeared around the same time Obi-Wan did. She told no one her location.” Padmé said. “No one has been able to reach her.”

“She’s not dead.” Anakin stated as if he were talking to himself. “I would have felt it... She’s still out there.” 

There was a long pause before Obi-Wan eventually broke the silence with a sigh. “Well, if that’s all you wanted, I suppose we can conclude this visit.”

“Actually no,” Anakin spoke up. “There is one more thing we both want to ask you, and it’s to join us.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“We want to take down the Emperor.”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “Did I miss something?” He turned to Padmé. “Did he join the Rebellion or something?”

She shook her head. “No. Not the one you’re thinking of at least. Anakin and I both want to develop a plan on removing Palpatine from office once and for all.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his chin in contemplation. “What you two are discussing is essentially treason, but Padmé if you’re already a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, would this be some sort of secret undercover mission?”

“Enough about the Republic!” Anakin yelled to the shock of Padmé and Obi-Wan. “I do not want to restore the Republic, I just want Palpatine destroyed and all of the needless corruption gone. The Republic allowed Palpatine to come to power and the Jedi allowed themselves to become just as corrupt as the Republic.”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in astonishment. “If it weren’t for your betrayal the Jedi order wouldn’t have been eradicated.”

Anakin shook his head. “The Jedi Order was on its way out don’t you see? Even your master, Qui-Gon, saw that they were losing their ways. Why else do you think that the Jedi who followed the Force as closely as one could, was constantly denied the rank of master? The will of a Jedi should always be the same as the Force. In its dying days, the Jedi order did not follow the will of the Force, but the will of the Republic which became easily corrupted. Just look at what they tried to do to Ahsoka.”

Padmé wasn’t shocked or hurt by his words, she knew of all of the corruption going on in the Republic before everything fell, but she could tell that Obi-Wan was having a hard time accepting Anakin’s words.

“I never even wanted to be a Sith, I just joined Palpatine because I wanted to save Padmé. But I do not regret learning about the dark side. I’m not saying that the Sith are perfect, but you know what I have learned since accepting their teachings? That the Force is so much more than I could have ever imagined, and certainly more than what the Jedi were preaching.” Anakin walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting, and put both of his hands on his shoulders. “Trust me, my old master, when I say you don’t know the  _ power _ of the dark side.”

“Only the weak succumb to the dark side.” There was a hint of uncertainty in Obi-Wan’s voice. 

“The Jedi were fools to not try and understand it. There’s a reason why it’s so seductive and invigorating to a Jedi. It carries so many secrets about the Force. My whole life I was told that the mere reason for my existence was to bring balance to the Force. How can I bring balance to the Force when I’ve only allowed myself to learn half of it?”

Padmé stood up from the table. “I think you two should discuss this at a later date,” she said looking Anakin in the eyes. “We don’t have enough time to dissect the ins and outs of the Force.” He nodded in agreement. “Obi-Wan, while I don’t fully agree with the idea of an Empire, I do think that in the meantime there are things we could do to make this galaxy a much better place. Palpatine just wants power, and he’s not going to stop until he has brought the entire galaxy to its knees. I want to restore democracy, and if that means that I will have to weed out the corruption of the Empire from the inside out, then I will.” She kneeled down so that she was at eye level with him. “Luke and Leia will be a part of me and Anakin’s lives. Publicly. We cannot allow Palpatine to find out through anyone else but us. If we try to hide them, he will kill both of us and then search high and low throughout the galaxy for them. They will be better with us monitoring them. You moved so close to Luke because you wanted to protect him right?” Obi-Wan nodded. “If you join us, then you will be able to keep both of the twins safe. You can look after them even closer. So, don’t look at it as joining the dark side. Look at it more as keeping your promise.”

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his auburn hair, streaked with gray. “Even if I were to agree to this, there’s still the issue of me being a Jedi. How do we know Palpatine won’t just murder me on sight for being one of the last rements of the Jedi Order?”

Anakin perked up. “I will vouch for you on my behalf, trust me, he won’t say no to another powerful Force user on his side. I did the same for Padmé and he listened.”

Padmé turned her head to him, confused. “You mean it was you who suggested that I shouldn’t be executed?”

Anakin nodded. “I ran it by Palpatine before your interrogation. He agreed to it rather quickly, I expected him to at least have some sort of objection.”

Strange. While it wasn’t shocking this arrangement was Anakin’s idea, Padmé had assumed it was just Palpatine wanting to toy with her that led this.

“Oh dear, it appears you two are in a bigger pickle than I imagined.” Obi-Wan said. 

“What do you mean?” Padmé asked.

“Well, it’s obvious isn’t it? Palpatine was testing Anakin, and in whichever scenario, he wins.” Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat, staring straight ahead. “It’s all a test to see how committed you are to him and the Empire. Say you didn’t argue against her execution - allowing Padmé to die shows that your loyalty is to him, and only him. He wins.” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. “Arguing for her to live, well that’s also a win for him because he can now dangle her life in front of you to keep you in order.” Padmé and Anakin exchanged looks, both having glimmers of worry in their eyes. And she knew Obi-Wan was right. 

Obi-Wan continued. “He  _ knows _ that you will not risk the lives of your wife and children. And, I know from personal experience that Sith lords are not above using people’s loved one’s against them.” Obi-Wan looked at them both, a terrible memory behind his eyes. “Listen, if you are to pull this off, you’re going to have to be as subtle as you possibly can.”

Padmé nodded. “I agree.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “That was mainly for Anakin’s ears.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“So Obi-Wan, will you help us?” Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan slightly hesitated before he said, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the rate I'm going you might just get an Imperial version of every Star Wars character in this fic *shrugs*
> 
> btw I've been catching up on _The Clone Wars_. I'm still a season behind, but I absolutely love it and can't wait to finish.
> 
> Links! (Not many this time)
> 
> [Force healing.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_healing)
> 
> [Ahsoka's lightsabers.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ahsoka's_lightsabers)
> 
> As always any feedback is of course appreciated. A huge thank you again to everyone that's been reading this. I hope you're all safe, healthy, and doing well 🖤


	9. Retrospection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan look within during their trip to Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update, though the chapter is a bit long. I hope you guys don't mind. This starts off relatively calm, but shit hits the fan in the last third. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading this, and again, I hope you're all remaining safe.
> 
> The first part leading up to their departure from Tatooine is from a general 3rd person POV, not a specific character's.
> 
> Keep in mind, this is not really a redemption fic. They're sick of Palpatine and are willing to get devious to get rid of him.
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> -There's depictions of people dying towards the end, no blood.

After Obi-Wan packed a few of his essentials, they rode back to the Lars Homestead. Owen sat outside of the homestead on a stool, blaster in his lap, and a heating unit next to him, awaiting their return, however he was not hostile to them.

The conversation went quicker than expected, though she couldn’t blame Owen for wanting them out of their house as fast as possible given that Anakin could very well kill them without leaving a trace. Padmé essentially promised Beru that they would figure out some sort of schedule where Luke could visit Tatooine, it seemed good enough for her, although her expression was still solemn.

Before they left, Anakin visited his mother’s grave. He knelt to it, and Padmé and Obi-Wan watched behind from the homestead as he talked to it in a voice too low for him to hear. They could feel his sadness as he expressed himself to the place where his mother laid. He continued to do this for a few minutes before he made a motion of wiping his face, presumably wiping tears from his eyes, as he then stood up and faced them. No words were needed; it was time to leave.

They took the ship to Mos Eisley where they got materials to infant-proof the ship, with Anakin and Luke staying behind closely watching them from the ship. Even though this was the Outer Rim, he would be too recognizable here, and Anakin didn’t want to be further reminded of Tatooine. Anakin could have called for a ship, but that would give away their location. He also could have bought another ship, however there was this unspoken distrust that the trio shared between each other. If some rode in the new ship, then another would have to ride Padmé’s old ship, more than likely Obi-Wan, and who’s to say that he won’t take the ship and head right to the Unknown Regions?

The trio then parked in a region right outside of the town, where they spent the greater part of the cool night securing everything for Luke. Once everything was done, they set course for Alderaan.

***

“We won’t reach Alderaan for a while,” Anakin said as he prepared the ship to enter hyperspace. “The ship’s hyperdrive has really taken a beating, so you guys can get some sleep.”

Padmé yawned. She hadn’t slept in probably one full rotation. Even then, she wasn’t quite sure if she even could sleep. Her mind had been going a million kilometres an hour for several days, but even then it was probably this very thing that had her make her way to the back, but before she left the cockpit Anakin took her by the shoulder and kissed her passionately. Resting his nose on her forehead, he whispered, “I can’t wait to meet our daughter.” 

Padmé let out a slight chuckle. “I have a feeling you two will take to each other. Even for a one year-old, she’s quite spirited.” She kissed him again. She wished she could kiss him forever; in those brief moments there was no Empire, no Rebellion, no Vader. Just she and Anakin. A s she liked it. 

It almost pained her to go in the back, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before her body shut down from lack of rest.

Luke was fast asleep in his cradle, which had been bolted into one of the walls of the backroom which was next to a narrow bed. Padmé dimmed the lights so that everything was softer on her tired eyes. She looked at her son, a sleepy smile across her face and sat down next to his cradle. He looked so peaceful. She wished she could be like him, blissfully unaware of everything going on around her. 

She’d have so much explaining to do to Bail. He was one of her oldest and closest friends, and was also one of the heads of the Rebellion, however even she feared that he might see her as nothing more than a traitor. He served in the Imperial Senate, but it was an open secret that the senate held little power these days, and was full of people who disapproved of Palpatine.

As she watched Luke’s chest rise and fall with his breathing, she found herself finally dozing off.

***

With Padmé asleep and Obi-Wan in the refresher, Vader finally had time to himself. He watched as the ship moved through the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace, continuing on and on for an eternity. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he tried. His mind wouldn’t allow him rest until he met his daughter.

He knew fixating on the future moment would just stir up emotions he wasn’t ready to deal with. So he instead tried his hardest to focus on another thing - Ahsoka. Since neither Padmé or Obi-Wan knew where she was, he would try to find her. He hadn’t seen her since their last meeting which had been right before she went to free Mandalore from Maul. He’d purposefully been avoiding reaching out to her since Order 66. He convinced himself that she died, and the reason he didn’t feel it was because of how submerged he was in the dark side. Though a part of him always knew, hoped even, that she was still out there. The bond between master and apprentice holds incredible strength, he would know as he has been both. For years he only knew of the deep respect and parental admiration from the apprentice side, and then when Ahsoka became his padawan he knew just how deep it went from the master’s side. They become a part of you in every way but physical, which in the greater vision of things,physical masters the least. It was through his bond with Ahsoka that he understood how Obi-Wan must have felt about him.

Vader closed his eyes, and reached out with the Force; stronger than he had in awhile. Opening himself, and searching for her Force signature. Feeling as if he was running across the galaxy in all directions at the same time for just a sliver of her signature. 

_ I know you’re out there. _

Eventually he found it, her presence was so much stronger but also felt broken at the same time. He could not pinpoint her location, and he could feel her actively trying to block him. He wouldn’t push it too hard for now.

_ You cannot escape me completely, padawan. Just like how I can’t escape Obi-Wan. We will meet again. _

And then just like that, she slipped away again. Vader let her go. Feeling her signature, and letting her know that he knew she was still alive was more than enough action to take. For now.

***

Obi-Wan stared at his reflection in the refresher’s mirror. Just one year of being left alone on Tatooine with only his haunted memories was enough to wear him down. His skin had never been more tan in his life, and exposure to the sun combined with him aging left him with lines in places he didn’t have lines before the dawn of the Empire. While it was true that he no longer had the unassuming charm from his youth, there was still that humorous and easy-going element that remained deep within him. He could see it in his face, buried beneath the worry.

Obi-Wan felt a presence fill the air within the room; a strikingly familiar one that felt like the Force was embracing him. It belonged to his late master. 

“Master Qui-Gon,” he said in a calm voice.

“Obi-Wan,” he responded, his thick soothing voice filling the room.

“Have you come to tell me I’ve made a foolish decision?”

“Better for you to be in Anakin’s life than not. You wouldn’t have been able to do much on Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, his always perspective master had grown even more so since joining the Force.

“You’ve chosen to go down a different path, but that doesn’t mean that you chose wrong.”

Obi-Wan contemplated his master's words before asking. “What is my future? Will the Republic return?”

“I cannot say. I exist where there is no past or future, my apprentice. All I can say, is that what is in the past shall remain in the past. The Republic we once knew, is gone. The Jedi Order we once knew is gone. All you can do is keep looking forward.”

Obi-Wan felt a tear slid down his face as he absorbed the hard truth. He closed his eyes. “And what of Anakin? He is an agent of the dark side now. ”

Qui-Gon remained silent for a few moments before eventually responding. “There can be no day without the night to contrast it. The Force is mysterious, and nothing happens without reason. Maybe it’s through his fall, there are many for him to uncover.” 

Obi-Wan held back a scoff. “Are you saying that there may be a positive to all of this?”

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon chuckle. “I think you will soon find out that things do not have to always be black and white, my apprentice.”

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s presence leave. The embrace of his spirit slipped away, and Obi-Wan was alone in the room, yet again.

***

Padmé awoken some hours later with a fresh mind and fully motivated. Seeing Luke and letting things marinate within her finally cleared her mind. She was trapped by Palpatine, but she wouldn’t die in his clutches and neither would her loved ones.

Padmé searched through the ship’s compartments until she found a datapad, switched it on and began to think.

“It all started in Naboo; the blockade,” she thought out loud and began typing. She poured over the datapad for seemingly hours until she had a basic outline of Palpatine’s plan, which would be the basis for what she needed to build off of hers. 

While she was wrapping it up, Anakin came to the back.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you woke back up.” He said.

“I’ve been working on this.” She showed him the datapad.

Anakin took a few moments to look over it, his face remaining impartial but clearly in deep thought.

“Did I miss anything?” she asked.

Anakin shook his head. “No, but what’s the point of mapping this out?”

“Palpatine’s been playing a long game, and I want to know all of his moves.” 

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. “I’m listening.”

“I need you to tell me everything you know about the Empire and how Palpatine plans to continue to rule the galaxy.”

Anakin folded his arms across his chest. “Well there’s a big one. It could possibly bring disaster to the entire galaxy. Despite this, it’s a top secret. The majority of people that work in the Empire don’t even know about its existence, just those in the absolute highest ranks.”

Padmé perked up in her seat. “What is it?!”

Anakin looked down, before sighing. “I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this.” He muttered under his breath before saying, “they call it Project Stardust…”

***

By the time the ship had reached Alderaan, Padmé’s mind had been blown several times over. Not only did she now have a greater picture of what goes on within the Empire, but she also knew of their largest secret.

Due to the ship moving through hyperspace at such a slow pace, it gave her ample time to put together a general plan on the datapad with revisions from Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Two copies were made of this plan. One was for them, and the other would be for Bail Organa. This plan only worked if she had someone on the inside of the Rebellion willing to work with her, and Bail was the perfect candidate. 

They exited hyperspace and the bright blue planet of Alderaan came into view. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere, and eventually entered the capital city of Aldera, and then was hovering towards the Royal Palace. The palace was made of tall metallic towers that glimmered in the sunlight and reached up to the crystal blue skies. While Alderaan and Naboo varied greatly in terms of culture, Padmé couldn’t help but feel reminded of her old home while watching the city from above. The lush green hills and clear rivers were such a far cry from the general deep reddish gold of Tatooine.

As expected, they received a transmission once they came to the docking bay. “Please identify your ship and your clearance code.”

Anakin spoke up. “This is a J-type 327 Nubian starship. Clearance code is 8108.”

“You have permission to land, Lord Vader.” They said without hesitation, voices laced with fear.

Padmé looked at Anakin who responded. “I can land wherever I want within the Imperial boundaries.”

They parked the ship on the docking bay, but there was no one to greet them. Padmé found it odd, but pushed it to the back of her mind as there were more important matters at stake.

As she gathered the datapad with the spare plan, she said to Obi-Wan, “Stay with Luke for now. Once we’ve made contact with Bail I’ll send for you.” He simply nodded as Padmé and Vader exited the ship.

The gates were open, however suspicion rose in Padmé when she found no guards and hardly any sound of people around the palace. As they came to the entrance of the palace, full on terror struck her as she saw two Alderaanian royal guards on the ground dead.

“What the hell happened here?!” She stepped back.

Anakin observed the guards. “There are blaster bolts in their armor.” He noted bending down and running a hand over where the bolt left a blackened hole in the metal of one guard's chestplate.

“We need to find Bail and Leia!”

They dashed into the palace beyond the main entrance, running through the halls of the royal palace which were empty of life and filled with more dead soldiers.

_ Bail, please don’t be dead. _ Padmé thought as dread overtook her. Who could do this? Was there a coup at the last minute? 

“This is so bad,” she breathed as she and Anakin slowed down, as they entered one of the main common rooms. The beauty of its decadence was drained out by the corpses that surrounded them. Their bodies lay cold on the floor and lifeless. Some with armor littered with blaster holes, making it clear that they didn’t stand a chance. Their families left with one less member, and their lives gone.

“Why are you here?” Said an assertive voice behind them. They turned and saw it was Queen Breha Organa with a blaster facing them, her black hair was slightly disheveled and her brown eyes had circles under them. “Came to finish the job?” She hissed.

Anakin used the Force to swiftly knock the blaster out of her hand and force-froze her on the spot. Confusion spread across her face as she found herself unable to even move a finger.

“Let me go, Imperial scum!” Breha exclaimed.

“Keep talking like that and see where that gets you.” Anakin threatened.

Padmé grabbed Anakin’s arm. “Anakin it’s okay, she’s clearly just scared.”

Anakin reluctantly let go of Breha who had to wobble to regain her balance.

“Breha!” Padmé said relieved and running up to her. “Thank goodness you’re alive!”

“Barely! No thanks to  _ him. _ ” She eyed Anakin with nothing but pure disgust in her eyes.

Anakin, confused, asked. “What exactly happened here?”

Breha blinked, taken aback. “Wha-what happened?! Are you serious? This all happened because of you!”

“What are you talking about?! I had nothing to do with this!” Anakin snapped.

“I find that very hard to believe. It was just a normal day for us. I took the princess for some fresh air in the gardens, and Bail was planning his next trip to the senate. Then all of a sudden we were swarmed by Imperial stormtroopers demanding the princess. In their exact words: ‘Lord Vader’s heir.’”

Padmé’s breath hitched as she imagined the worst case scenario. “What happened to Bail and Leia?”

Breha took a moment to breathe, she was clearly traumatized by this entire situation, and Padmé felt absolutely terrible for involving them, the guilt that all of these guards died because of her was overwhelming. “We went to hide, but of course they caught us. They took Bail and Leia back to Coruscant and left me here to panic.” It was then that Padmé noticed the markings of dried tears on Breha’s face, and she embraced her.

“Breha, I swear we had nothing to do with this. We’ve been on Tatooine. He hasn’t contacted the Empire at all, we were trying to avoid them.”

Anakin stepped over the corpses around them, stroking his chin. He was clearly furious, Padmé could feel the energy around him darken.

“This is all the Emperor’s doing.” He said darkly. “He figured out where we went, and took our daughter to beat us to the punch. Another push to remind me of my place.”

Padmé nodded, agreeing with him. “We came here for a reason Breha, trust me. We will save Bail and Leia.”

Breha sighed. “Please do. Please save them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other than _The Clone Wars_ finale was a 10/10.
> 
> Links!
> 
> [Imperial Senate.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Senate) Essentially the same as the Galactic Senate of the old Republic but with way less power.
> 
> [Qui-Gon Jinn.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Qui-Gon_Jinn)
> 
> [Datapad.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Datapad)
> 
> [The Fall of the Republic.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fall_of_the_Republic)
> 
> [Invasion of Naboo.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Naboo)
> 
> [Project Stardust.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Project_Stardust)
> 
> [Aldera.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Aldera)
> 
> [The Royal Palace of Aldera.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Royal_Palace_of_Alderaan)
> 
> [J-type 327 Nubian Starship.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/J-type_327_Nubian_royal_starship)
> 
> Why [8108](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/R7-A7#Order_66)?
> 
> [Breha Organa.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Breha_Organa)
> 
> That wraps up this chapter, feel free to leave any feedback. Again, major thanks to everyone who's taken the time out to read this fic and I hope you're all doing well 🖤


	10. The Hierarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Anakin find themselves tangled deeper in Palpatine's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for 2K+ views and 100+ Kudos! This is honestly so amazing, and I can't thank you guys enough 🖤
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> -This chapter might be hard for some to get through, as Sheev flexes his power several times throughout. Ya'll know Sheev, even when holding back he's terrifying. Force choking and force lightning are used.  
> -Some pretty ugly threats are said. Not just about men, but women and children too.   
> -No, I'm not apologizing for that joke.  
> -A baby will be in distress, but will not be physically harmed at all.
> 
> Enjoy(?) this [rather grim] chapter...

Sheev Palpatine sat at the head of the outrageously large dining table. He was in his signature black robes, only this time the hood was down, showcasing his fully dismembered face; ghastly and pale with deep wrinkles and bright golden-yellow eyes. A far cry from his rather unassuming appearance when he was the Chancellor. He no longer looked fully human, but undead.

Above them were dimly lit chandeliers imitating a golden light similar to the color of Palpatine’s eyes, combined with the black walls of the dining hall gave everything an unsettling appearance. In front him was an immaculately set table filled with food served on the finest of dinnerware that was so shiny if you turned at a certain angle they would beam so bright they could blind you. Next to every plate was a glass filled with nothing, except for Palpatine who had a large dark red chalice at his plate’s side.

It was no surprise to Padmé why he had everything he did. He was a man whose reputation both matched and preceded him. To a lot of the galaxy, he was their beloved Emperor who ended one of the most brutal wars in history and ushered in a new era of peace. He’d only been in power for a year but managed to sweet talk his way into the hearts of trillions. He didn’t get in power by being unlikable. He had so many allies that his transition to power was nearly seamless, and welcomed by many. He was charming, in the same way one might find their grandfather. His presence was one of regality and class. Not class as in fancy robes and glamorous parties. His class was in his composure, even when faced against his adversaries. That was one thing she admired about and related to him.

But Padmé was no fool. All of the benevolence was pure showboating. Anyone who had Palpatine sought out to use in his political games knew how cruel he was, and how disposable those most closest to him were. The horrible thing was that most of the galaxy would eventually find out, because once that monstrosity of a weapon would be completed he would have no reason to find diplomatic means to get people to join forces with him, and the bloodshed would be even greater than during the Clone Wars.

Palpatine’s voice growled throughout the hall, his dark energy casting a deep echo with his words that sent shivers down Padmé’s spine.

“At last, my most esteemed guest has finally decided to join me.” His voice rang. “My old novice, my  _ favorite _ pupil, Padmé Amidala Naberrie.” Padmé’s stomach turned as her name fell from his lips. His voice was full of contradictions. Both calm and enraged, unassuming and threatening. As if he wanted to both praise Padmé and snap her neck at the same time.

Anakin stood next to her at the entrance of the hall, both of them glaring at the dark lord unamused by his theatrics.

“Please,” he said, gesturing to the table. “Have a seat.”

“Where’s Leia and what did those guards do with Luke?” Padmé questioned, not moving from her place, and trying her damndest to remain calm.

Palpatine smirked. “We can discuss the whereabouts of your son and daughter once you’ve shown some respect.”

“We can discuss respect when you stop with these games Palpatine!” She snapped, surprising even herself. Padmé would not normally be this bold, her strong belief in diplomacy ran deep into the very core of her soul; however when the life of her children was at stake, civility be damned.

Palpatine didn’t so much as move a finger, and Padmé felt herself lose complete control of her body as she was lifted in the air and began to be dragged to the table.

“You will address me with the proper titles expected of an Emperor or face the consequences.” He said calmly.

“LET HER GO!” Anakin’s voice shouted, he reached out with the Force, trying to block Palpatine so he could remove his grasp on Padmé, and she felt herself come to a firm jolt, however his efforts were blocked when he felt something clasp around his neck and he began to choke.

He fell to his knees grasping at his neck and gasping for air.

“D-don’t!” Padmé protested, straining against Palpatine’s grip.

“Behave and I will release him.” 

Padmé managed to nod twice, struggling to move her head up and down.

Palpatine dropped her into a seat at the far end of the table, and she felt her mobility flood back to her. He then released his grip on Anakin, who let out huge inhales and exhales of air trying desperately to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as possible.

Palpatine remained unphased. “Lord Vader, join us.” He pointed to the seat opposite to Padmé. Anakin stood up, and walked over to the table, and sat down without a word, though his eyes were just as bold and yellow as Palpatine’s were now.

Padmé felt a lump form in her throat. She was in a room, alone with two powerful Sith lords, and she could feel the dark energy from both of them battling each other. It felt intoxicating and life threatening all at the same time. It was then that she realized that Palpatine, no doubt, was purposefully affecting her mood.

“I must admit Lord Vader, I suspected that Ms. Naberrie’s return would have an effect on you, but nothing could have prepared me for this. I ought to have you both executed for treason. What did you think would happen? You would find your children and live happily ever after in the Outer Rim?”

Anakin was the first to speak up. “No master, we fully intended to return. We simply went to retrieve our children. We had no plans to escape the Empire.”

“Hmmmm. And why wasn’t I alerted to this? Element of surprise?!”

“When Ms. Naberrie alerted me to the fact that my heirs were still alive, I jumped at the chance to fetch them without thinking first. I apologize, master.” 

Padmé was impressed at Anakin’s swiftly putting together a plausible half-lie. They weren’t going to run away, however they truly had no intention of telling Palpatine about the children until later.

Palpatine was quiet for a moment as if he were thinking over Anakin’s excuse. “Your recklessness is not uncharacteristic, but it must be dealt with. Your youth is both a strength and a weakness. Ensure that it does not become your doom.”

“I will do better, my master.” Anakin responded. Padmé noted how dramatic the difference was between the way Anakin interacted with her versus Palpatine. She wasn’t Padmé, she was  _ Ms. Naberrie _ . Their children weren’t their children but  _ his heirs _ . He wasn’t apologetic sounding even when he was apologizing. His words were biting, his phrasing quick, the emotion buried.

“And what of Kenobi? You wish to make a public spectacle of his execution?”

It was Anakin’s turn to smirk. “Actually master, Kenobi has sworn his allegiance to the Empire.”

“Impossible.” Palpatine retorted.

“It’s true, master. We found him stranded on Tatooine of all places. He is strong with the Force and was a powerful general during the Clone Wars. I figure he could be of good use to us. Possibly with the Inquisitors or the 501st. I will see to it that he will not fail us.”

Palpatine gently grabbed the goblet before him and took the faintest sip of what was probably emerald wine produced on Naboo. Padmé remembered him favoring that particular drink during his days serving in the senate. He’ll be yours to deal with.” In a rather sinister tone. “I’ll have him brought out of custody soon,” his voice grew deeper. “I’ll have some gifts for him.”

Padmé during their entire conversation was inching out of her seat, she was in a near panic wondering where her children were.

Palpatine had probably felt her worries, because with a swift gesture of his hand, the door behind him opened and out floated a metal cradle-like contraption that stopped right next to him.

Padmé’s heart began to weep at the sound of her daughter’s coos. She was so relieved to see her unharmed; and then her entire demeanor shifted when Palpatine, in all of his entitlement and audacity, plucked Leia from the cradle with his withered hands, glaring right into Padmé’s eyes as he did so. She was wrapped in a blanket with only her face and dark hair peeking out.

“Why hello little princess,” he said to Leia in a sickeningly saccharine voice laced with malice. Leia began to softly cry. “It was so easy to make the connection to Leia from your little spill. Of course it’s unfortunate that Senator Organa had gotten caught up in all of this, but kidnapping the heir of an Imperial Lord is a very grave offense that cannot be overlooked.”

Padmé could tell Palpatine was trying to get a rise out of her, but she still tried her best to remain calm and collected. “Senator Organa did not kidnap her.”

“How did he not? If she was given to him by you, then that means he must have ties with the Rebellion, which is punishable by death. And I’ve had my suspicions about him for a while. He was a part of your little delegation.”

Leia’s cries got slightly louder. The sight of Palpatine holding her child infuriated her, and she could tell from how thick Anakin’s energy had gotten in the past few moments he wasn’t enjoying this either.

“He did not know I was alive.” She tried her best to lie convincingly.

“Do not lie to me girl!” Palpatine snapped.

Padmé decided now was as good of a time as any to double down. Palpatine couldn’t exactly prove with any sort of tangible evidence that she was lying. The Force is inadmissible in court. “I promise your Excellency, I’m not lying. He may have suspected something, but there was no way for him to be sure I was alive.”

Palpatine’s face turned into a snarl, Leia started to cry as if she were in pain, and Padmé had to fight every urge to not leap from her seat. It killed her to have her baby be so close to her, yet denied the right to so much as soothe her. “You will learn to fear me, and it will start with the death of Organa.”

“You cannot prove anything that you’ve accused him of! The Senate will not stand for this!” Padmé’s voice got slightly louder and she noticed Anakin was looking at her.

“The Senate can shed as many tears for him as they want! When I’m done tarnishing his reputation there will be protests from every corner of the galaxy for him to be put to death!” Palpatine stood up, Leia still crying in his clutches. “And don’t think that will be the end of this. You still have yet to prove yourself as loyal to the Empire. We still have yet to ring those Rebel bases out of your thick skull. Perhaps more rounds of experimentation in Krennic’s lab is what you need? Maybe I’ll have Vader forcefully pull it out of you with a mind probe and drive you to insanity?”

Palpatine placed Leia back in the floating cradle and began to walk out of the room, cradle following him, Leia’s crying calming only slightly, and then said in an almost soft voice. “Maybe if I torture your children, that will make you talk?”

It was irrational of Padmé, she knew that. And she knew Palpatine wanted nothing more than to see her in agony. But at this moment she did not care. She leapt out of her seat and lunged at Palpatine. And of course he was able to stop her by lifting her up very high and Force-choking her with little to no effort.

“NO!” Anakin shouted, unleashing his fiery red lightsaber and jumping to Palpatine who easily stopped him with Force lightning. 

Padmé felt hopeless as she struggled for air against Palpatine’s firm grasp and watching as Anakin shouted, lightsaber falling from his hand, and he wreathed in pain as Palpatine sent electric shocks all throughout his body. He was contorting and bending in painful and inhuman ways that she would look away if she weren’t frozen, and she was sure it could kill him if it carried on.

Leia was clearly startled at all of the pain occurring in the room as her crying became the loudest Padmé had ever heard. Her crying was so loud, and her screams so loud that Padmé worried her little lungs would give out.

“It appears, I haven’t made myself clear enough. You both  _ belong _ to me!” He declared, releasing them after a few moments, Padmé was dropped on the floor harshly, causing her to wince and hiss; she was sure there would be bruises. They left were winded on the floor; Palpatine glared at them both in disgust. “Lord Vader, if you ever try anything like ever again I will make you watch as I torture and kill Ms. Naberrie, your infant children, and Kenobi. Then I will send for your mother’s bones to be dug up, brought here and fed to creatures at the Coruscant Zoo.” Palpatine then focused on Padmé who glared up at him. “And you; every time you think about defying me, think of your young, innocent children and nieces, and the harm I am more than capable of inflicting upon them.”

Nothing, not even Krennic’s truth serum, had ever made Padmé more sick to her stomach than hearing these threats unleashed from Palpatine’s mouth.

“Now,” said Palpatine, turning his back on them one final time. “Lord Vader, you will stay. You have business to tend to. Have Ms. Naberrie escorted back to your quarters, I believe she has a wedding to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know the big question is "How is a suitless Vader still weaker than Palpatine?" It will be revealed soon...
> 
> Links!
> 
> [Oxygen.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Oxygen) Yes, it's actually a part of the Star Wars universe!
> 
> [Emerald wine.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Emerald_wine)
> 
> [Inquisitorius.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisitorius)
> 
> [Coruscant Zoo.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Coruscant_Zoo)
> 
> [Ryoo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ryoo_Naberrie) and [Pooja](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pooja_Naberrie); Padmé's nieces. They appear shortly in [this deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0xqWD1xz5Y) from Attack of the Clones.
> 
> Again, a huge thanks to everyone who's been reading this, it's truly amazing seeing how this fic has grown. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy 🖤


	11. Important Update

Dear readers,

I regret to inform you that I recently sprained my wrist, making typing extremely difficult for me, as I can only use one hand. Because of this, I have to put this fic on a break until I am healed. 

I hope you're all staying healthy doing well. Thank you for understanding.

-All_Smiles


	12. Descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious plays a game with Obi-Wan. Padmé becomes distraught. Vader can only sit back and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) 
> 
> My wrist is pretty much healed.
> 
> First off, I hope everyone's still doing well and remaining healthy and safe. I know it's a particularly stressful time in the world, but I hope you guys are feeling okay and staying informed without getting the life sucked out of you.
> 
> I also want to give a huge, mega, THANK YOU for 3K+ views! 
> 
> Content Warnings:  
> (Well for starters, this chapter is particularly angsty.)  
> -A non-graphic fight with a lightsaber.  
> -A panic attack is alluded to and described after the line: "Remain for a briefing."  
> -Heavy usage of alcohol after the ***
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Darth Vader was growing more irritated with each passing moment. After the confrontation in the dining hall, Darth Sidious had demanded he join him in the throne room where they had been sitting in pure dead silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sidious on the throne with a shiny black box resting in his lap, and him standing to his right.

Vader knew better than to ask his master why they were in the room without any rhyme or reason. His mind was also racing in frustration. Sidious sent Leia with a nursing droid, and it was pretty much unspoken that he was in no position to make any sort of demands of seeing his daughter. He would not have her life put in jeopardy because he decided to get mouthy.

When Vader was still envisioning impaling Sidious with his lightsaber for the upteenth time, the doors to the throne room slid open revealing four stormtroopers escorting a beat-up Obi-Wan before them.

They practically threw him to the foot of the throne and he stumbled until he landed on his hands and knees. Vader noticed several bruises across his old master’s face including a trail of dried blood going from his nose to his upper lip. He knew they put him through hell, however he also wasn’t going to challenge protocol and knew Obi-Wan was strong enough to handle whatever was thrown at him.

“The prisoner, your highness.” Said the voice of one stormtrooper.

“Any findings I might find useful?” Sidious questioned.

“It appears not,” another stormtrooper chimed in. “An inquisitor used a mind probe on him. They cracked open his mind like an egg. He basically wants to join the Empire because Lord Vader convinced him to. He still has a sense of duty to the galaxy.”

Panic started to creep onto Vader at the mention of a mind probe. They could easily destroy a strong mind, and Obi-Wan’s mind was rock solid. No doubt the inquisitor had to struggle and get aggressive with him, especially when he wasn’t under the influence of a truth serum.

Obi-Wan didn’t seem too drastically affected by the probe, but that didn’t matter. Obi-Wan was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, or show his negative emotions to others, even to those closest to him. 

He did seem winded, as he was panting.

“He was armed with this.” A stormtrooper stepped forward and passed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to Sidious who quickly inspected it before sitting it on his left armrest.

“Thank you,” Sidious responded. “You’re dismissed.” The stormtroopers bowed and then left the throne room in single file as they’d been trained.

Sidious’s entire demeanor changed when it was just him, Vader, and Obi-Wan left.

“Get up, Jedi scum.” Sidious said in a growl lower than usual. Obi-Wan stood up, shaky at first, but eventually planted his feet sturdy on the ground and looked Sidious right in the eyes. “Ah yes. I see the defiance in your eyes. You want to kill me. I can tell you now if you try, you won’t succeed.” He stated matter-of-factly. He leaned closer to Obi-Wan. “I also see your broken spirit.” He hummed. “The Empire will not tolerate weakness. Lord Vader is convinced you will be of use to us, he hasn’t decided what to do with you yet, but I assume it will require you to have one of these.” Sidious gestured to Obi-Wan’s lightsaber on his aremest. “But you won’t be using that one.”

Sidious slid open the shiny box to reveal a black and silver lightsaber hilt with a strong curve. Obi-Wan and Vader instantly recognized it.

“I know you know who this once belonged to,” one could hear the smirk in Sidious’s voice. It was hard to tell if he was speaking to Obi-Wan, Vader or both. “Count Dooku. Your master’s master. The lightsaber he lived by, and ultimately, the one that killed him.” Sidious’s eyes shifted to Vader then back to Obi-Wan’s. He held it out towards Obi-Wan. “Take it. It’s yours. Consider it an inheritance. After all, you are a product of his legacy.” Obi-Wan looked to Vader, who gave him a knowing look, before he reached out hesitantly and took the lightsaber from Sidious.

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply when the saber entered his hands as he felt a slight weight land on him. While it wasn’t his first time holding a curved saber before, the sensation of it was still strange to him.

“Go ahead, ignite it.” Sidious said, sounding like a suggestion but everyone knew it was demand. Obi-Wan did so, and the bright crimson blade erupted before him.

Vader had to admit, seeing Obi-Wan wielding a lightsaber any other color but blue was strange, and red was probably the strangest.

Obi-Wan had fought with a red lightsaber only once in his life, and it was in a life-or-death situation where his blue one wasn’t available. Never did he ever think he would be wielding one permanently, and let alone, one that no doubt was responsible for many innocent deaths.

But it was so much more than that. This lightsaber belonged to the man who left the Jedi Order, joined the Separatists, and became a Sith lord. He had battled him a multitude of times. But even then, Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to hate Dooku, because one thing he didn’t do was lie to him. That was one thing he and Qui-Gon had in common. The one time they had an interaction that could be considered “pleasant” was when Dooku just flat out told him all of those years on Geonosis, that a Sith lord was ruling the Republic and that the Senate was too corrupt to be trusted.

But Sidious wasn’t Dooku. Sidious was the Sith lord. Sidious was the corruption. Sidious would lie, cheat, and steal from Obi-Wan all at the same time if it meant getting what he wanted.

After a few moments Obi-Wan disengaged the lightsaber.

“This isn’t all.” Sidious responded. He pressed a button on the throne and spoke into the armrest. “Send in the commander.” 

Vader grew more curious; just what exactly could Sidious be planning?

A stormtrooper walked into the throne room, and stopped when he got a look at Obi-Wan.

“It can’t be,” he said. He removed his helmet revealing himself to be the clone, Cody; formerly commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, and now just one of the many commanders within the Imperial Military. 

Obi-Wan for the first time since entering the room had fully emoted. A state of shock swiped across both of their faces. Dooku’s lightsaber slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Obi-Wan,” he walked forward. “I-it’s been-”

“Since Utapau.” Obi-Wan said. The two eventually embraced in a hug. Obi-Wan was slightly stiff but returning it all the same.

“I’m so sorry,” Cody said, still hugging him. “I don’t know what overcame me.”

“It’s in the past now.” Obi-Wan said.

Sidious cleared his throat. “I didn’t bring you two together for a family reunion.” Cody and Obi-Wan separated from each other and faced the emperor. “I said Lord Vader is convinced that you will be a useful asset to the Empire. I have yet to be convinced.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in confusion, it was then that Vader felt a slight unpleasant tug in the Force.

“Commander Cody,” Sidious said. “ _ Execute Order 66 _ .”

“No,” left Vader’s lips by accident, and he was internally kicking himself for allowing it. He was thankful it was low enough that Sidious more than likely didn’t hear it.

Cody instantly straightened his posture, his face became completely unexpressive, and any affection he had behind his eyes was replaced with a blank, soulless stare directly at Obi-Wan.

“Yes, Lord Sidious.” He said, sounding more robotic than a droid. His hand immediately went for the blaster on his hip. Obi-Wan snapped out of his stupor, and used the Force to retrieve Dooku’s lightsaber, igniting it, and barely dodged the blaster bolt Cody fired. Using the lightsaber, he deflected several other attempts while leaping and jumping across the room. 

He missed one bolt which grazed his shoulder, and he yelped in pain.

“Use your pain, Kenobi!” Sidious spat. “Do not hesitate to show me your power!”

Vader could feel Sidious trying to instigate Obi-Wan by influencing the dark side of the Force. For a split moment, Obi-Wan did seem moderately ravenous. He began to put himself on the offensive, which is something he almost never did - walking towards Cody deflecting bolt after bolt. Pushing back with the Force until he was against a wall until, and Obi-Wan was finally in front of him. So close he could land a killing blow with one swift swipe of the lightsaber. As he brought the saber down, it looked as if he were actually going to do the deed; but Obi-Wan instead sliced Cody’s blaster in half, rendering it useless.

Cody stood before Obi-Wan with a scared look in his eyes, he raised his hands in defeat.

“Commander Cody, cease.” Sidious commanded. Cody’s personality returned in an instant, and a confused look formed over his face, his eyes shifting around the room riddled with unsurity. Obi-Wan shut the lightsaber down.

“What happened?” Cody asked.

“I… I am not sure.” Obi-Wan responded truthfully, his chest moving up and down at a rapid pace due to him panting. 

“You were tested.” Sidious said. “Your potential is present.” Obi-Wan refused to look at Sidious, he faced his body towards him but he kept his face turned to Cody who still looked shaken. “Your Jedi spirit must be eradicated.” Sidious didn’t sound like he was talking directly at anyone when he said this; it sounded more like a thought that he said out loud.

Sidious spoke again. “Lord Vader, you are excused for the rest of the evening.” He leaned back against the throne, still keeping his regal manner. “You will house Obi-Wan in your quarters... Commander Cody, select some of your best troops to add extra security to Vader’s building. Since he is housing two fugitives, the added protection is a necessity. Remain here for a briefing.”

Vader descended the stairs to meet with a still in-shock Obi-Wan who looked as if he had been completely stunned.

Vader’s eyebrows lowered in confusion as he got a look at his old friend’s face. “Obi-Wan?” He asked, trying to get his attention. Obi-Wan’s breathing sped up at the sound of his voice, sounding as if he were nearly gasping for air.

“ _ Leave _ .” Sidious bit.

Vader grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, taking Dooku’s lightsaber from him and placing it on his belt, opposite to his own lightsaber, and led them out of the palace.

***

Padmé laid sprawled across the stiff black couch in Anakin’s living room, two empty bottles of wine on the floor and a third half-full one in her grasp.

Padmé never drank this heavy, however she needed something to numb the pain of the fact that her babies were in the hands of the most evil man in the galaxy. In a desperate moment, she ransacked Anakin’s alcohol collection and found an abundance of Alderaanian white wine. It didn’t compare to the emerald wine made on Naboo, but it was satisfactory.

She would say that she felt broken and defeated, but nothing could ever top the dread she felt on Polis Massa; however this day seemed determined to come close.

She’d been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity when she heard the door to the apartment open, followed by clumsy sounding footsteps.

She sat up too quickly, her head spun and a sharp pain shot up into her head causing her to wince and yelp in pain as she leaned back down.

“Aniiiiiii is that you?” She asked barely able to squeak the words out.

“I n-need to meditate.” She heard Obi-Wan’s voice say, his breathing sounding beyond hitched.

“Obi?” She asked burying her face into a hard pillow on the couch trying to block the migraine. 

“Padmé, something’s wrong with Obi-Wan.” She heard Anakin say. “What the hell is this?!” He exclaimed. She turned, her vision impaired as she saw three Anakin’s looking down, disgruntled at the mess she made with the wine bottles.

“I drank.” Was all she could manage.

“Clearly.” Anakin responded, sounding exasperated. Padmé groaned as she felt her migraine worsen, it was as if her brain was getting squeezed. She buried her face in the pillows again and braced herself for another onslaught of pain.

She hated these pillows. She hated this apartment. It had no warmth, no softness, no love.

“Anakin. Meditation. Now.” Obi-Wan said, his breathing sounding just as erratic as before.

She heard Anakin lead Obi-Wan up the staircase, knowing the room they were headed to. Worry was enveloping her, but it got bogged down by the alcohol in her veins. She wanted to follow them, comfort her friend who was clearly in distress, but her body physically wouldn’t allow it. The drowsiness and pain wouldn’t even give her permission to think on it for too long... and soon when her head began throbbing, she turned into the couch and allowed herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the most hopeful chapter, however things will get better soon, I promise. I'm not going to drag this out.
> 
> Links!
> 
> [Count Dooku's lightsaber.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dooku's_lightsaber)
> 
> [That time Obi-Wan used a red+curved lightsaber.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlJiphrbLyg) (Warning: spoilers for "The Clone Wars")
> 
> [Obi-Wan's relationship with Commander Cody.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhIrIK9e75o)
> 
> Does Order 66 work after the first time? [It indeed does.](https://youtu.be/EQfrFjDMddw?t=201) (Warning: spoilers for "Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith" comic)
> 
> [Alderaanian white whine.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Alderaanian_white)
> 
> [Emerald wine.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Emerald_wine)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, it's good to be back 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Some relevant links:
> 
> [Imperial Palace](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Palace/Legends)
> 
> (I used the palace from Legends because it way more Palpatine's style.)
> 
> [What happened to Samovar?](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Samovar)
> 
> [What happened to Geonosis?](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Geonosis#Sterilization)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, thanks for reading <3
> 
> lol I done goofed. I put this as a one-shot. It ain't. It's gonna be multiple chapters :)


End file.
